If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: One-Shot Kagome is left alone now, as a kitsune. She meets the spirit detectives and a tounament comes up. Look at my profile for full details. KurKag YusKei KawYuk


IMPORTANT READ PLEASE

Okay this is just a one shot fic and it's kind of long or at least for me it is. Kurama goes to Yusuke's school in this fic so that will make it a little bit simpler for me. Also this is going to be confusing but it is a one shot and there might be more chapters in different perspectives of different people, but yah, it's still a one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY

* * *

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

I sighed as she walked to her new junior high school. I knew more then the teachers ever would, that's what happens to you when you live for 500 years. I, Kagome was different from an average junior high school teen. I'm also different from a normal human. My name is Kagome Higurashi a girl with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes was a kitsune. After defeating Naraku basically single handed my life changed forever. The moment Naraku was dead I was reborn as a ½ black kitsune and ½ silver kitsune. In my demon form my hair was midnight black tipped off with silver. I also had a tail and ears that were black and also tipped in silver. My eyes depended on the point of reflection of the light or her dominate mood at the moment but normally they were amber with silver specks.

I had arrived directly in front of Sarayashiki junior high, sighing one last time I entered the school. Getting directions from all sorts of people I headed to the office where I needed to pick up my schedule and meet my tour guide. Entering the near empty office I came up to the secretary. "I'm here to pick up my schedule" I explained.

"Name" asked the secretary.

"Higurashi, Kagome"

"Okay then" smiled the secretary, "your escorts will be here in a moment."

"Escorts as in plural, how many" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… let's see I think there are 3 or 4 of them" muttered the secretary. I nearly tripped 3 or 4 tour guides very interesting.

"Isn't that a little much" I laughed nervously. At that very moment 2 guys and a girl entered the office. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and innocent brown eyes. One of the guys had slicked back black hair and brown eyes; the last guy was way different then the other two. He had crimson red hair and lush green eyes.

"Hello Minamino-san, Yukimura-san and Urameshi-san" greeted the secretary, "she's your new student go a head and show her around, the teachers know that you three might be late for your classes" explained the secretary.

"Arigotho Misha-sama" smiled the red head.

"Come with us" smiled the girl, "hi I'm Yukimura, Keiko."

"Urameshi Yusuke" grunted the guy with black hair.

"Minamino Suiichi, please just call me Suiichi"

"You can just call me Keiko as well"

"Just Yusuke is fine"

"Higurashi Kagome, and Kagome is the best thing you could call me nothing else would make me happier." I hated it when people would address me not using my first name brought back way to many memories of a baka hanyou that went to hell with the clay bitch.

"Can I take a look at your schedule" asked Keiko.

"Sure" I smiled handing Keiko her newly acquired schedule. Keiko had pure innocence in her eyes yet they also told me that she knew the dangers of the world.

"This is interesting" laughed Keiko suddenly.

"What is" asked Yusuke.

"Kagome has every class with Suiichi except science, but I'm in that class with her so it's not really a big problem"

"That's good, At least I will know at least one person in all of my classes" I giggled.

"Did you know that almost every girl in this school wants a schedule like yours? Poor Suiichi has a fan club" laughed Keiko.

"How horrible" I retorted playfully.

"I'm right here you know" stated Suiichi still pink in the face a bit.

"Sorry almost forgot about you being there for a second" I grinned playfully and well… truthfully.

"Come on our first class is art. Right now we are doing pictures of feudal Japan. They don't need to be totally realistic" explained Keiko. I froze for a second. Feudal Japan, at least I have lots of ideas.

"It's boring" stated Yusuke.

"Well you could always draw war scenes, dead bodies, sobbing relatives, and mourning friends, also if it doesn't need to be real then demons" I suggested. I felt 'Suiichi' and Yusuke tense up a bit when I mentioned demons. Go figure, they thought I was an innocent human being that didn't know what pain truly was, but trust me I knew. Both physical pain of physiological pain. Both I have experienced deep in my soul. Also I know that 'Suiichi' is not normal one bit. He has a soul of a demon and of the human whom I guessed was Suiichi. Wonder who the demon was, his image continuously flickered over. Silver hair replacing the red, amber eyes replacing the green. Of course the flickers didn't last long one tiny little bit, it would hold for maybe a split second then disappear, and then reappear again minutes later. Even though that happened I could never really see who this demon was.

"Kagome are you there" shouted Yusuke in front of my face.

"No need to shout" I scowled rubbing my ears.

"You zoned out on us for 3 minutes Kagome, sure your alright" questioned 'Suiichi'. He was so sweet.

"You zone out on us a lot as well Ku-Suiichi" stated Yusuke bluntly.

"You know perfectly know why I do" smiled Ku-Suiichi calmly. So… his name that he was called in the past or his nick name or preferred name started with a K and a U. Interesting. I love games; I had to figure out his preferred name. I followed Suiichi; I was just going to call him that for now but when I know what his name is… anyways I followed Suiichi, Yusuke and Keiko into the art room. We sat with two other students. One was another girl with cerulean blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes.

"Lady Death" I smirked mentally. The other was a guy with orange hair that was in Elvis style… well sort of.

"Kagome, the girl is Botan and the dolt that's drooling is Kawabaka" introduced Yusuke, "Botan, and Kawabaka meet Kagome"

"Hi" smiled Botan brightly. Well that took me back a few, and I thought the grim reaper was supposed to be dark and scary.

"Hi" I greeted back.

"I think I'm in love and it's Kawabara, not baka" Kawabaka…hmm… Kawabara greeted. Reminds me of poor Miroku. Luckily theirs no Sango type of girl around, I think. Already my new friends reminded me of old ones. Yusuke acts like Inuyasha, Kawabara acts so muck like Miroku only different lines when he meets a girl, Keiko sort of reminds me of myself and Botan is always cheerful just like Shippo, who is still alive and going to school with Souta. Suiichi, well… I was stumped on him. He acted like none of my old friends or maybe a combination of all of them but surprisingly I felt safe around him, like the world can't direct anymore pain at me. That's how I felt.

"Kagome, your zoning out again" sighed Yusuke.

"Sorry" I giggled. Suddenly I felt a spark of youkai energy just outside the art room window, glancing at the tree outside I saw a blur of black and the energy was gone, then suddenly it was back. The energy kept on sparking like that till the end of art class. Damn it was starting to piss me off.

My next class was math. Great I hated math, my well… not really my worst subject, I was good in math, but it's so stressful and I get confused in math way more than in other subjects. Apparently Suiichi was the smartest guy in the whole school. Great this is going to be so fun. I'm good in L.A and stuff like that but hey… no one can be good at everything.

Math was over quite quickly. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" I muttered under my breath.

"I know, the math teacher is like the only teacher that really goes easy on us, well sort of" explained Botan.

"Next we have gym, you ready Kagome" asked Suiichi.

"What are we doing right now" I asked sweetly.

"Archery" replied Kawabara. My eyes lit up with excitement. I was an awesome archer. I was even better than Kikyo ever was now. Training really pays off.

Entering the gym office I picked up my gym clothes and headed to the locker rooms. Botan was in this class with me for the girls. Kawabara and Suiichi were also in this class. Well duh Suiichi, he basically had every class with me.

The gym uniform was plain and not ultra revealing just shorts and a t-shirt. I went back into the gym talking with Botan, man she is nothing like those scary grim reaper stories.

"So do you like a guy at this school yet" she asked.

"W-what" I stammered.

"You know, have a crush" explained Botan.

"I haven't been her for more than a day, not even. I don't know anybody well enough" I explained not knowing that my cheeks were betraying me by blushing.

"You are so lying. Your face is starting to tint pink" smirked Botan. She is so evil seriously. What if he was listening?

I turned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I think I like Suiichi"

"A lot of girls like him. Why do you" Botan questioned.

"Well he's smart, really nice, helpful and umm… hot" I muttered.

"You talking about me" asked a voice from behind us. On reflex I slapped the guy. Turns out it was poor Kawabara, "damn you pack a wallop and I didn't even do anything"

"Sorry and thanks" I smiled. I know I was reacting but seriously he acted a lot like Miroku it was just that he wasn't as perverted.

"So were you talking about me" he asked again.

"No" answered Botan and I in unison. At that moment Suiichi came up behind Kawabara. He turned to me.

"Well come on we better start heading to our teacher" Suiichi smiled. Damn Suiichi is so hot in shorts and a t-shirt. My cheeks were flaming up again and I knew it. Bad Kagome bad.

"Kagome come on" smirked Botan. You know maybe she is pure evil after all. She really is a girl Shippo. Happy and cheerful all the time, but has a really evil mind when the time comes. Wonder what happens when she eats sugar.

"Don't tell a soul" a hissed to Botan quietly.

"Don't worry I won't unless you start acting stupid and he needs to know" Botan snickered.

"Please don't" I begged quietly, "I'm not supposed to fall in love, I will not ever take it that far"

"Why can't you" Botan questioned.

"Do you believe in demons" I asked so that I seemed totally innocent instead of heading straight into telling her my love promise. Botan seemed a bit shocked by that question but nodded her head yes. "Well you can say I was in a relationship with a certain demon and we vowed that even if the three worlds separate us we would see each other again and I'm not ever going to break that promise. Even if we don't meet up in life, I will find him in death"

"What was the demons name" she asked.

"Youko Kurama" I replied. I walked on a head with the boys but I didn't know that Botan had stopped in mid step and that her eyes were shinning with mischief. After Botan ran up to us and we continued to talk until we made it to the target zone.

"You must be the new student" inquired the gym teacher, Matsumaru-sensei. (Mr. Matsumaru in teacher respect form)

"Why yes I am" I answered politely.

"Do you know how to shoot an arrow" he asked.

"Yes" I grinned.

"Please show us and you can be as far from the target as you please. You get three arrows and if you think that your aim was good and it hit at an alright ring, go ahead and move back" Matsumara-sensei explained.

"Sure" I smiled picking up a mint condition bow and a quiver of shard arrows. I stepped to the 20 meter mark and notched an arrow.

"I don't think it's going to make it" whispered one girl.

"Show off" muttered another girl. I grinned despite there words and took aim, closing one eye. I let the arrow fly, shoot I think I put a tiny bit of miko powers in it. Hopefully no one will sense it. The arrow hit bull's eye.

Stepping back another 10 meters I took aim once again. I let the arrow fly, good I released none of my miko powers. Most people didn't see the arrow past by but I knew Suiichi did since his eyes were continuously trained on it. That arrow pierced through my first one.

By now most people were starring in disbelief or had their mouths wide open. I didn't want to draw attention to myself so when I went to the 40 meter mark I missed the bull's eye on purpose.

"Higurashi-san that is wonderful" congratulated the teacher. "Looks like Minamino-san has some competition" smiled Matsumaru-sensei. Suiichi must be good if I'm competition for him.

"May I practice with Suiichi-san sensei" I asked.

"You may Higurashi-san. Everyone else get into position and practice" ordered Matsumaru-sensei.

"Your good" complemented Suiichi.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Why did you miss on purpose" Suiichi asked me.

"I didn't want unwanted attention" I shrugged.

"I tried that. It didn't work one bit" he sighed picking up a really good set of bows and arrows.

I was looking all around me, I was hearing a bunch of girls talk stupid, for example:

"How dare that new girl call Suiichi-sama with so little respect?"

"She must have cheated how can she shoot an arrow like that. Only Suiichi can be that good."

"She better not take my boyfriend away from me."

I tried stifling a giggle but it didn't work out so well, "I pity you Suiichi-san. A fan club must be hard and do you have a girlfriend" I questioned.

"No I don't have a girl friend" sighed Suiichi standing at the 40 meter mark. He shot an arrow and it whizzed at the target hitting it at bull's eye.

"Okay two more questions, is it okay if I end your name with 'san'" I asked.

"You know you don't even need to add a horrific to my name, just call me Suiichi. After all you are a friend Kagome-san" he offered. How sweet of him, but I guess I'm not close enough of a friend yet to know his preferred name.

"If I only call you Suiichi then how about you only call me Kagome" I reasoned also shooting an arrow from the 40 meter mark. My arrow split through his.

"Okay then Kagome. Now about the next question" he reminded me.

"Right, how the heck do you cheat in archery?"

"That is one thing I don't have the answer too" he chuckled, shooting another arrow at the 45 meter mark. The flash happened again. The demon with silver hair and amber eyes appeared over Suiichi's form, still he wasn't clear enough for me to identify the species of the demon.

Gym ended a couple minutes later and we went to change. My next class was science, no Suiichi but poor me there was a Botan continuously smirking at me. She better not tell Keiko of I'll wring her neck.

Science was usually my favorite subject in my old school but in this school science sucked. Gym was my favorite class so far, I got to spend lots of time with Suiichi, damn it Kagome get your mind out of the gutter.

Next was lunch I was sitting under a cheery blossom tree in the school yard. I had yet to open my lunch.

"Can we join you" asked a familiar voice.

"Sure Yusuke" I replied. The demon from art class was in the tree I was sitting under and was spying on me. Damn he's trying to look into my mind, act the innocent. I filled my head with girly nonsense and soon felt like he was stopping his poking. He was seriously pissing me off. Wait one second, is the demon even a he.

"Kagome" called Yusuke.

"Yah" I answered.

"Do you want to go with us to the park after school" asked Keiko.

"Sure" I smiled.

"I heard a new ice cream booth just opened up" exclaimed Kawabara.

"Cool, we can get some ice cream while were there then" smirked Yusuke. I finally opened my lunch and in there was heaven. My favorite food, ODEN, Yum, yum, yum. I took out my handy spoon and started digging in. After a few seconds I was looking into an empty bowl, heaven was gone. I looked up; everyone was staring at me as though I had a second head.

"Hi" I laughed nervously.

"I'm guessing you really like oden" chuckled Suiichi.

"Yah," I blushed looking away to see Botan and Keiko smirking at me. Botan told, how dare she? Traitor!!!!! I playfully stuck out my tongue out at them and waited until everyone else finished their lunches. I would get my full revenge on Botan later.

The last two classes went by quickly and so did the next two days. I still had to get my revenge on Botan. It was after school again. All of us were in the park again. I knew this park well; I had visited several times on my own already. This was my second time going with my friends from my new school. I own my own apartment now and already had a sleepover. Who cares if it's a school night? Keiko does.

Yusuke was telling me a joke and we were sitting on the benches. Everyone else was leaning on the trees talking or standing right in front of the bench.

Damn I think I just sensed a demon. Not the one that has been stalking our group. I have a sneaking suspicion that these people know him.

"Sorry Yusuke I need to do something" I smiled innocently. I hopped off of the bench and ran into a dark alley just outside of the park, where the demon was waiting for me, not good.

"Give me the shikon no tama" demanded the demon that was two times my height. He was green with blotchy spots all over him, to put it simply the demon looked like a Christmas tree.

"Why do you think I would do that" I mocked him.

"Because I said so" chuckled the demon stupidly. The stupidity of some demons, seriously.

"You know if I just wanted to hand over the shikon no tama then why the heck would I be its guardian" I smirked. I know that was stupid of me to give away all that information, but we can't be flawless.

"Got a point" muttered the demon. I created a bow and an arrow with my miko energy and shot my weapon at the demon. He burst into blue flames and fell to the ground in ashes.

I turned around to exit the alley to come face to face with Yusuke, Suiichi, Kawabara, Botan, Keiko and a fire appration dressed in black. I was cornered like a mouse, I was finally caught. "Hi" I squeaked nervously.

"I knew your mind was way too innocent and girly" sneered the fire appration. Ohh… he was getting on my nerves.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" stated Yusuke.

"So do you" I retorted.

"Keh" snorted Yusuke. I fell on my butt in shock; damn these people were way too much like my old friends.

"Kagome, if you tell us your story, we will tell you ours" offered Suiichi.

"You didn't even tell me your preferred name, why the hell would you tell me your story" I scowled. Botan and Keiko burst into a fit of giggles. Now I was officially confused.

"I swear on my honor that I will tell you the truth" shouted Kawabara.

"Do you have honor to begin with" I snorted quietly. The weird fire appration broke out into a smirk.

"Fine if that is all I need to tell you to gain your trust then my preferred name is Kurama" reasoned Suiichi. By then I was back on my feet and again I fell over in utter shock. Botan and Keiko were full out laughing.

"K-Kurama" I stuttered, "dear god, really"

"Okay so now do we have your trust" smiled Yusuke helping me up.

"Yah and thanks" I muttered.

"Now tell us your story Kagome" smiled Botan. Now I was going to get full throttle revenge, this is what she wants isn't it.

"Of course, lady death" I smiled kindly. "Well it all started two years ago on my fifteenth birthday… (Insert MOST of story) just maybe a month before we defeated Naraku I met my mate. At first he was just after the shards but we fell in love. We never really proclaimed but he mated with me and left the mating mark on my neck. We never got far, not even a kiss. We were always interrupted or too busy fighting. After defeating Naraku the dimensions shifted around me. The demons and humans were separated, I never saw my mate again, but I swore that I would see him again, whether in life of death. After that the shikon jewel acted on its own accord and transformed me into a kitsune just like my mate. Since I was transformed I only manipulated my age a bit and right now I'm about 250 in demon years" explained Kagome.

"Wow, and I thought I had a strange life. Well it started when… (insert whole story here)… and that brings us to now" exclaimed Yusuke.

"My story starts when… (insert whole story here)…" proclaimed Kawabara.

"My story is… (insert story here)…" snorted the fire appration. He was so Sesshomaru #2. At least now I know his name is Hiei.

"Well my story starts 500 years ago. I was just an average kitsune that like to steal. He was more into the chase then the object. He was also after the shikon no tama from a girl in the future. But instead of getting the shikon no tama he fell in love with the guardian. Soon after the defeat of the girls worst enemy the two were separated, but not before he marked her. In Makai the demon world he vowed to see her again and resumed his thieving career He died in one of the jobs… (Insert the rest of the story here)" explained Kurama.

"Wow, interesting fits exactly like into mine. What was the kitsunes name" I asked.

"Youko Kurama" proclaimed Kurama.

I knew it. He was my mate. I would get to know him again and finally have our peace. "Youko" I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shirt crying. I had found him.

Keiko and Botan told their stories and we agreed that I should visit Koenma and hopefully join their spirit team.

Stepping through Botan's porthole we appeared in a fairly large office. In a big comfy chair was a toddler, the prince of the spirit world, Koenma.

Yusuke explained his discovery to his boss and he took it quite well. "She may join our team" declared Koenma, "also she will be fighting in an up coming tournament where the stake of the world is at hand"

"Another tournament" sighed Yusuke.

"Yes another tournament, not as deadly as the dark tournament, but deadly enough to get you all killed" explained Koenma.

"Us all killed" I questioned.

"Yep" answered Koenma nervously.

"I agree. It's been so dull since Naraku's defeat" I smile. Everyone fell over anime style and I kept on smiling.

"Right" snickered Yusuke. Botan made another porthole to my apartment. I can't believe it's only Wednesday, that sucks.

"Just so you know the first ferry arrives on Sunday and the last ferry departs for Nashua Island on Tuesday" reported Botan.

"Then we can get on the boat on Sunday" suggested Kawabara.

"How long did it take you to figure that out" scoffed Hiei.

"Shut up shrimp" shouted Kawabara.

"Oh yah there is also this weird system where they um… kind of also include points to your total and the higher the points the higher the wish rating can be" explained Botan.

"Huh" I questioned.

"How to explain it? Okay, if you are the winner and you have tons of points then your wish can be any thing. If you have little points then there is a limit to your wish"

"Okay then I get it. Do they give you any warning on how to get those points" I asked.

"I only know about a few ways but the ones that I know about are a talent show and an obstacle course" smiled Botan.

"How many challenges are there" asked Kurama, yay I know his preferred name.

"Three" replied Botan.

"So only one is the mystery" sorted Yusuke.

"Yep" grinned Botan, "so I'll see you guys at 6 in the morning at Kagome's house"

"Sure" smiled Kurama.

"Whatever" replied Yusuke and Kawabara.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei.

"Okay" I smiled.

It had been 3 more days, today was Saturday. Now I know why we had to meet at my house. We are going to have a full out sleep over.

"Kagome can you sing" asked Botan.

"Yah" I answered suspiciously.

"Can you sing Crush" asked Keiko.

"Yah and why do you ask"

"I want to hear you sing. Please Kagome, please" begged Botan.

"I'll sing if you two sing as well" I declared.

"Sure and then we can do a duet" giggled Keiko.

"First let's figure out what song we should all sing" reasoned Botan.

"Kay" I agreed.

"How about we sing Crush together and choose different songs to sing" suggested Keiko.

"I agree" Botan and I giggled. We spent about five minutes talking about what songs we wanted to sing. Some were new songs other songs were old. Keiko was going to sing Brown Eyes by Destiny's child. Botan was going to sing Breathe by Michelle Branch and I was going to sing Never had a Dream Come True by S club 7.

Keiko agreed to go first and I popped a disk into my karaoke machine and selected Brown Eyes. I bet you she's singing about Yusuke, seriously.

(I can't put the lyrics here sorry, it screwed up my computer)

Keiko was a wonderful singer really. I could never compete with that. Botan was next to sing, I popped in another disc and selected Breathe. A few minutes later Botan finished. She was good as Keiko seriously they should try for a singing career.

"Your turn Kagome" smiled Keiko. I sighed and popped in another disc and selected my song. I got ready and started to sing as the lyrics appeared on the screen. A few minutes later I was finished.

"You were awesome Kagome" congratulated Botan.

"No way you two were way better" I smiled.

"No way, stop being so modest" giggled Keiko.

"Now for the duet" cheered Botan.

"Yah" Keiko and I shouted. I slipped in another disc while I was thinking.

"Keiko chose here song because of Yusuke; I chose my song because of Kurama. Why did Botan choose her song" I thought to myself, "maybe Botan has a crush on someone."

I selected Crush and stood up to join Keiko and Botan.

(I think the lyrics will work now)

"_Oh-oh, yeah yeah yeah, oh-oh, oh-oh _

_You know, everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know, I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me _

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you _

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know_

_I just want to hold you_

_You say exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_Hey ey ey eyey I got a crush, I got a crush on you_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you I got a crush, I got a crush on you_

_I got a crush, I got a crush on you I got a crush, I got a crush on you I got a crush, I got a crush on you_" we sang in perfect harmony and fell back on to my couch laughing.

"You were awesome Keiko" smiled Botan.

"You were way better" giggled Keiko.

"Who were you singing about" I asked.

"Yusuke" grinned Keiko.

"Um… Koenma" muttered Botan.

"So that's who you have a crush on" I laughed.

"How about you" smiled Botan.

"You two should know, even if we are mated"

"We know but we want to here it" those two grinned evilly.

"Fine, Kurama" I pouted. Suddenly there was clapping from the door. We were caught. At the door were Yusuke, Kawabara, Hiei, Kurama and Koenma. Dang they did not just here us.

"You three sing great by yourselves" smirked Yusuke.

"But I think the duet was better" Kurama also smirked.

"Did you dedicate those songs to us" grinned Yusuke. Keiko, Botan and I turned a very bright red.

"You spied on us" Keiko shouted.

"Well the door was left open and there were enchanting voices agreeing on which songs they were going to sing, what were we to do. Why weren't we invited" grinned Koenma.

"They were so going to pay" Keiko, Botan and I thought. We looked at each other and a grin split up on our faces. The boys knew that was trouble. Botan flicked her wrist and shut the door and locked it. Now the boys looked really scared, not including Hiei. Well duh.

Botan, Keiko and I each picked up a pillow secretly and slowly. He, he, he, they weren't suspecting a thing; this was going to be fun. "Why are you here" questioned Botan innocently.

"We wanted to see what you girls were doing" answered Kawabara.

"Is that so" grinned Keiko.

"Um… yah" Yusuke mumbled loudly, but before anyone could move pillows had hit them over the head.

"Hey" shouted Koenma, "I'm the prince of the spirit world"

"Not in my apartment" I shouted playfully hitting Kurama.

"Go Kagome" laughed Keiko hitting Yusuke and Kawabara with one swing. Now the boys were trying to fight back. No one was trying to hit Hiei he was just smirking in the side lines.

"This is fun" giggled Botan.

"Fun, help" shouted Yusuke, grabbing Keiko's wrist and pulling her to him. Keiko smacked him with her pillow. Yusuke backed up from the impact and went back to trying to grab Keiko. Kawabara and Hiei were throwing insults at each other, because no one was trying to hit them.

Suddenly in a in a quick second Botan was pinned to the wall by Koenma, Keiko was in Yusuke's arms up against his chest and I was pinned to the floor by Kurama. Our pillow were gone, instead feathers were floating around the room making it well romantic. During the pillow fight I had accidentally hit my karaoke remote and now the machine was playing a really romantic song.

I would have been thinking 'how sweet' if I wasn't pinned right under my mate that I got no where with. Sigh life is weird.

Wow, Kawabara and Hiei had stopped insulting each other, Yusuke and Keiko had just kissed and Botan and Koenma were staring at each other intently. I looked up into Kurama's beautiful green eyes. He looked down into my blue ones and that's how we stayed. "So you have a crush on me" smirked Koenma.

"Um… uh…" stuttered Botan.

"Just give it up, we know your secret" smirked Yusuke.

"Okay then you two get off each other" grinned Keiko.

"How about you two. Come on you two just kissed and your song was dedicated too Yusuke" I smiled still under Kurama.

"How about your song Kagome, wasn't it dedicated to me" teased Kurama.

"No" I teased him back.

"I'm hurt" he pouted before swooping down on me and kissing me full on the lips. To make my feelings short I was shocked. Everyone else was also shocked after all Kurama was supposed to be the calm collected member of their group who avoided girls that were from his fan club. I responded after that thought by wrapping my arms around Kurama's neck and deepening the kiss. Now I know that the others were shocked, Keiko and Botan had smug smiled gracing their lips.

A few minutes later Kurama and I broke apart to see that Yusuke and Kawabara were gawking with their mouths wide open, Keiko and Botan still had smug smiles and Hiei and Koenma were smirking. Sighing Kurama pushed himself off me and stood up lending me a hand. I thankfully accepted it and stood up.

"Stop being so smug, I'm sure that you've kissed Yusuke more then once Keiko and Botan, your cheerfulness can also led to a dirty mind" I exclaimed glad to see Keiko and Botan's faces turn a crimson red.

"Well… um… I bet you also have dirty thoughts as well Kagome" shouted Botan.

"I don't… I think" I smiled, "so you guys going to stay for the night" I asked Yusuke, Kawabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma.

"If it's not too much trouble" Koenma inquired.

"Not at all, not at all" I waved them off. I ran into the bed room that Keiko, Botan and I were going to sleep in and opened my closet. A pile of pillows and blanket poured out. I grabbed a bunch and set them around in my room and the other half in the living room. I smiled thinking about the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay who wants to sleep in the living room and who wants to sleep in my room. Only rule is Kawabara must sleep out side. There is room for only 4 people in my room and 4 people out here" I explained.

"I'll sleep outside" smiled Keiko.

"Me too" smirked Yusuke glancing at Keiko who turned a bright red.

"Okay then, I want to sleep in Kagome's room" squealed Botan.

"So will I then" smirked Koenma.

"The fox should sleep inside the girls room, I will sleep out here" snorted Hiei.

"Hiei your up to something, you always try ways to never be near Kawabara, why now" asked Kurama.

"Yah," agreed Yusuke raising an eye brow.

"Being stuffed in a room full of human things and not having any room is worst then spending time with the buffoon" explained Hiei emotionlessly.

"Sure whatever" I shrugged going into my room; "I knew this would happen one day" I smiled pulling out 6 pairs of pajama's. 5 of them were in men's size and style the last one was fit for me.

I threw a pair of pajamas at Yusuke; his was green and another at Kawabara; his was orange. A pair went to Hiei: black of course and a pair to Kurama; which were red and Koenma's were blue.

"Kagome you purposely chose the Koenma's pajamas to match mine" muttered Botan.

"No I didn't just chose the colors randomly" I retorted quietly to Botan and ran for the washroom and locked the door.

"Hey, Kagome" shouted Keiko banging on the door.

"Losers weepers, winners keepers I was first that is how it will work, make sure you're the next to get in" I giggled taking off my clothes and climbing into the shower. 10 minutes later I unlocked the door and stepped out of the washroom clean and almost dry; my hair was still a bit wet.

Kurama was the next to get into the washroom, demon speed I guess. Everyone glared at me but then quit after a minute. I walked into my bed room and shut the door not locking it. About 10 minutes later Kurama came into the room. He looks good with his hair slightly wet and his clothes clinging to his mu--- STOP, bad Kagome bad.

Kurama smiled at me and smirked like no tomorrow, I knew it, I was blushing. Why did my cheeks always betray me? Wait, it was only us, in a room all alone, think of the possibilities--- STOP KAGOME STOP.

"Kagome" smiled Kurama.

"Yes" I blushed looking at him straight in the eye. Bad mistake, I was entranced and lost in his emerald eyes.

"Kagome, you know, Yoko's missed you" smiled Kurama.

"I missed him too and tell him that he chose a really nice human to share bodies with" I smiled. I did not just say that, I did not just say that while smiling, oh god, oh god, oh god, bad mistake Kagome.

Kurama smirked and sat down on my futon beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "He's told me he misses you more than you could ever miss him" grinned Kurama slyly.

"Is that a challenge" I asked getting really excited.

"You could say that" smiled Kurama getting onto his own futon beside mine.

"Good night, Kurama" I whispered lying down facing away from him.

"Good night, Kagome" murmured Kurama also lying down facing me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Since our two futons were side by side it was just like a big bed. I turned towards Kurama and snuggled in closer to him, the blanket still covering him. My face was against his chest breathing in his sweet smell of roses and rain. About 30 minutes later Botan and Koenma came into the room with Yusuke and the others and found us in our sweet position.

His arms were still around my waist, I was still pressed up against his chest and our legs were tangled together. My arms were wrapped around his neck.

After everyone saw our position they also headed out for the night, if only I could've seen Botan and Koenma kiss before they too fell asleep.

Soon enough it was dawn and the sun had barley risen. Hiei, Kurama and I were already awake and changed waiting for the others. Smirking Kurama whispered an idea to me. It sucks to be love sick couples in my apartment he, he, he.

I ran back into my room and pulled out a drawer and pulled out my camera. I stood above the sleeping Koenma and Botan that were hugging each other and snapped a picture sneaking out into the living room I snapped a photo of Keiko and Yusuke hugging and snuggling. They will never know about these pictures, pure revenge, and pure black mail. I cackled evilly.

"We'll develop those pictures at the island" suggested Kurama leaning back onto the couch. About 5 minutes later everyone was awake and it took exactly 13 minutes 42 seconds for everyone to get dressed to go to Nashua Island for the tournament. Sighing I shouldered my black backpack with cute silver angel wings and waited as everyone else did the same.

"Hurry up" scowled Hiei.

"Hold your horses" sighed Yusuke.

"What horses" asked Kawabara looking around.

"I was a saying idiot" muttered Yusuke.

"So Keiko is the only one of this party that's not going to the tournament, right" I asked looking around at the fight that was about to start.

"Wait, I want to go" pouted Keiko.

"Remember the dark tournament Keiko. I don't want to worry about you like that ever again" argued Yusuke.

"But then I have to worry about you Yusuke" cried Keiko, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can go Keiko but always stay with someone okay" I sighed breaking up yet another fight.

"Okay" piped Keiko looking all happy.

"I'll make a porthole to the port" smiled Botan.

"I'm meeting an old friend there, is that okay" I asked.

"Its fine" spoke Kurama. With that Botan created her porthole and we were brought on to a beach with a dock and a few youkai roaming around. The boat was already there. I looked around for my friend and spotted her.

"Baa-san" I shouted running towards an old woman with light magenta hair and a girl with turquoise hair.

"Kagome-san, I thought you would never come" smiled my friend.

"Baa-san" shouted Yusuke from behind me.

"I didn't know that you are friends with my most recent student other than you" smirked my master.

"Genkai-sama" smiled Kurama coming up from behind me.

"Yukina" exclaimed Kawabara coming up to the girl with turquoise hair.

"Kuzuma, nice to see you" smiled Yukina.

"He your boyfriend" I questioned.

"Well sort of" blushed Yukina. "So he's the guy that you always talk about" I exclaimed. I heard a growl coming from Hiei. I knew it Hiei was Yukina's long lost brother. Too tell stubborn to tell her huh. I threw that thought to Hiei and waited for his reply.

She is my sister, don't tell her

Worried over something like that. I won't tell her, it's your right anyways. Tell her soon though, she is always talking about her long lost brother to me when I had free time

She wouldn't want a thief for her brother

Who said

When I tuned back into reality I swear Hiei flashed me a very small smile but the next second it was gone. "So Yusuke your Genkai's other student" I smiled.

"Yah I am, and your also one of her students"

"Yep" I smiled bopping me head, my hair bouncing a bit and falling into my face. The day was hot and I was wearing a red t-shirt with the words, "I'm not an ANGEL, I just look like one". The angel was framed in angel wings and there was a silver fox sitting under the wings. I was going to change into my fighting kimono at the island.

"Come on let's get on to the boat" smiled Kurama.

"Okay" everyone agreed climbing on to the boat.

"It's so nice on here" smiled Keiko.

"I agree Keiko-chan" giggled Yukina who was being tailed by Kawabara. Hiei was growling in the background.

"Tell her soon Hiei" I muttered knowing that he heard me.

I might in time he told me telepathically.

Cheese, that could be in 50 years

I know

What are you two talking about interrupted Kurama.

Didn't know you also had this ability I giggled.

So what are you two talking about

About Hiei's family affair

Yukina wise or forbidden child wise Kurama asked.

Hiei's a forbidden child, wouldn't have guessed I replied.

So it was Yukina wise

Yep but still it's weird, why would Hiei be a forbidden child? I mean he's strong and sweet in his own twisted way and well he's stubborn. Not really a good thing but hey, the last person I knew that acted like Hiei was Sesshomaru lord of the western lands

I'm still here and are you saying that I'm a lord Hiei questioned.

You could say that I giggled.

"Hello earth to Hiei, Kagome and Kurama" shouted Yusuke dancing around in front of our faces.

"Shut up" growled Hiei. Wow, what a mood swing.

"Well you three were like spacing out for the last 5 minutes what were we to do" giggled Botan.

"Thinking dirty thought Kagome" teased Keiko.

"No" I scoffed my face burning a bright red.

"I think she's lying" smirked Koenma.

"Shut up toddler" I sneered.

"But Kagome-san I am not a toddler I'm a teenager" smirked Koenma.

"Like I care" I stated.

"You know Kagome, everyday you start acting more like Inuyasha and Yusuke" smiled Genkai.

"Chi, they're almost the same person. Yusuke just has a sense of humor and a very good pick of girls. Right, Keiko" I exclaimed.

"Well… um… I-I don't k-know what he th-thinks" stuttered Keiko.

"I know I'm right" I smirked.

"Lay off those two" smiled Kurama coming up behind me.

"Yah, get off us and to you two" laughed Yusuke.

"Aww, shut up" I mocked.

"Yukina" called Kawabara.

"Well that was random" sighed Genkai.

"Yep" Botan also sighed.

"The idiot" mumbled Hiei.

"Now back on to the subject of Botan and Koenma" I shouted suddenly.

"Yah, that's right" smirked Yusuke.

"They've known each other for so long" giggled Keiko.

"Wonder if they've done more than a kiss" teased Yusuke. Hiei, Kurama, Genkai and I were smirking. Those idiots couldn't even remember the original subject we were on.

"Umm… we were on the subject of Kurama and Kagome, not Koenma and I" muttered Botan quietly, trying to hide her blush.

At least Botan remembered sighed Kurama.

At least, AT LEAST. Now they're going to tease us to death I shouted.

Then let's give them something to talk about smirked Kurama.

That is so Yoko. I'm smart I know Suiichi is not that direct I giggled.

Let's give them a show

I agree

This I must see smirked Hiei.

Hi Hiei, Kurama remember while they are frozen in place run I warned.

I know smiled Kurama.

Keiko and Botan were still teasing us when we stepped up to each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. He kissed me straight on the lips. A tingling sensation swept through my body and overwhelmed me. Kurama was soon nipping on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I complied shyly and opened my mouth slightly. His tongue darted in and started to explore. I moaned slightly and 2 minutes later we broke apart for air. Looking at my shocked friends and smirking Hiei and grinning Genkai we ran.

About 5 minutes later we stopped on the bottom deck and burst out laughing. "Hiei's the only one that can truly find us now if hide our aura's and I think he'll be quiet" chuckled Kurama.

"You can always count on Hiei" I smiled. We sat down on one of the boxes and I looked out of the port hole. "Kurama look we're under water"

"Looks like we are" smiled Kurama softly. It was true; the water out side was blue glowing with a yellow hue. Small fish were darting around in the water, there were also a few seals and dolphins.

"It's so beautiful" I sighed.

"Just like you" countered Kurama. I turned around and looked deep into his eyes, I blush slowly forming on my cheeks.

"Th-thank you" I stuttered. He just smiled at me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Kagome" he whispered.

"Yes" I murmured.

"I wish we could take it one step farther, but not yet. If one of us were killed I could never live with it, but may I remark you" he asked.

"Of course you can and I under stand. If one of us were to die the other one would maybe never get over it" I smiled.

Kurama started to lick the fading mark where my neck and shoulder met. He kept on licking that spot for a few more seconds before sinking his fangs in exactly the same spot as before. I moaned as his fangs retreated out of my flesh and he began to lick the blood away. Sucking on the mark one more time he leaned back and I waited as the mark slowly healed it self. Not because of my youkai blood, but because of the rules of mating. I sighed as I leaned up against Kurama.

"Promise me you won't die" I whispered.

"Only if you won't die either" reasoned Kurama.

"Deal" I muttered inhaling his soft scent of roses and rain.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and standing there was Yusuke, Kawabara, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Keiko and Genkai. "There you two are" spat Kawabara.

"We were looking for you two" smiled Keiko knowingly.

"That trick almost worked" grinned Yusuke.

"But not quite" smiled Botan.

"You 8 were outside that door the whole time weren't you" I accused.

"Kagome, how could you think so badly of us" teased Keiko.

"Shut up" I pouted turning my head to the side and crossing my arms.

"So what did you two do while we were looking for you two" asked Koenma.

"We heard some moaning, that threw away your hiding spot" giggled Yukina.

"Yes Kagome-san, what were you two foxes doing" Questioned Genkai raising an eyebrow.

"They were renewing the mark of the mate" stated Hiei bluntly.

"You two were, let's see" squealed Botan.

"Just show her Kagome or they will never leave us alone" sighed Kurama shaking his head.

"Kurama you know that Kagome still in your lap right" exclaimed Kawabara.

"Of course" smirked Kurama. I giggled before tilting my head a bit and showing my mark to all the spectators.

"Happy" I grumbled.

"Yep" smirked Yusuke.

"We have arrived to Nashua Island, please grab your stuff and exit the boat, thank you" boomed the speaker.

"Let's go" smiled Genkai exiting the room and climbing up the stairs on to the main deck to grab our stuff and exit the ship. Everyone followed suit while Keiko, Botan and Yukina were quietly giggling and whispering about me and Kurama.

"Will they ever shut up" I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't think so" Kurama smiled quietly. I knew Hiei had heard me and was quietly snickering because of my unfortunate luck. The first thing we did when we got off the boat was rush to the hotel were the fighters and audience were going to stay.

"You can have two main rooms. Only rule is that fighters must be in the same room and the audience members must be in another. That includes you prince Koenma-sama" stated the person in charge of check up.

"Whatever" scoffed Yusuke.

"Well that would mean that Kagome, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kawabara will have to share a room and Koenma, Botan, Genkai, Yukina and I will need to share another room" stated Keiko. A look of pure horror flashed across my face. Stuck in a room full of boys only, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"In each main room there are two bed rooms and a couch bed, a kitchen and a living room with a T.V with a VCR and a DVD player. In the kitchen is a refrigerator, a microwave, an oven, a stove and of course drawers and cupboards" listed off Botan.

"You know you two are reminding me of real estate agents" sweat dropped Kawabara laughing nervously.

"You know Kawabara is right for once" I stated.

"So what, that's not as bad as spending your nights in a room full of guys" smirked Keiko teasingly. She is so going to pay for that.

"To bad you can't be in the same room as your boy friend" I taunted. With that the 10 walked to the elevator and pressed the number for the level 4. Keiko and others were in room 437 while we were in room 439. A door connected our rooms and I was happy about that.

I went into our room with Kurama, Yusuke, Kawabara and Hiei. The room was a soft blue when we entered. Looking into the bedrooms I saw that one was room was red while the other was yellow. The bathroom was peach while the kitchen was a light green. I smiled looking around. This was going to be a good two months.

"We call the yellow bedroom" shouted Yusuke and dragged Kawabara with him into the yellow bedroom and threw his stuff in there with Kawabara's.

"I'll get the couch…" I started.

"I'll get the couch bed. I hate stuffed up rooms" scoffed Hiei before I could finish. I flushed a dark red; I had to share a room with Kurama. He's my mate but still this is still so awkward and… and I won't be able to resist him for long. I walked into the red bed room and the first thing I noticed made me trip and fall on my face. I ran into Yusuke's bed room and saw something that really pissed me off.

"Yusuke" I shrieked.

"Yes" cowered Yusuke coming up behind me leaning against his bedroom door frame.

"You chose this room on purpose. How could you give me and Kurama the room with only one bed and you get the room with two beds" I hollered.

"Simple I don't want to sleep in the same bed as the idiot that has a weird craving for kitties" Yusuke muttered.

"But still how could you" I bickered endlessly.

"Lunch" called Kurama.

"I'm hungry" I smiled walking out of the room. I know mood swings are funny, and yes I knew Yusuke was staring at my as though I was scary. The minute I saw what was on the dining table and squealed with excitement. Predicting this Kurama and Hiei covered their ears, smart. Poor Yusuke because on the table was, "ODEN, ODEN, ODEN" I cried plopping down into my seat I waited impatiently for Kawabara to come to the table. When he arrived I automatically clasped my hands together and stated with the rest of the group;

"Itakimas." After that was done I dug into my food and ate. Yusuke and Kawabara were staring at me like I was a monster, can't blame them, but I love oden.

"It looks like even after 500 years you still love oden" laughed Kurama.

"You got that information from Yoko, didn't you" I smiled stopping my eating frenzy for a minute, "your still an awesome cook"

"Yoko cooked" questioned Hiei.

"Yah he cooks, really well too. Don't know where he learned it from but at least he showed me" I smiled stopped from eating my oden for a second time. The pot of oden was nearly empty 10 minutes later and trust me the pot was BIG. I had eaten the most out of all of them.

"I'm going to take a shower now" I smiled standing up and putting my dishes into the sink, washing them. Afterwards I ran into my room and once again shook my head at the one king size bed before taking off into the bathroom and turned on the water. Not even a minute later I heard a slam and a loud "YUSUKE" from outside the door. Looks like Kurama just found out about the bed.

Wow and I thought that Kurama was the calm one and the most reasonable. Guess he has to blow up sometimes. I finished with my shower and turned off the running water and stepped out of the shower. I squeezed some access water from her hair back into the bath tub watching the water run down the drain.

Getting a towel from the cupboard in the bathroom I dried her hair and her body. Sighing I started to dress on a black t-shirt with the words "Don't you think I'm cute" in sparkly pink letters. I was also wearing black caprice with two white belts; one belt was tight while the other belt was loose.

I stepped out of the washroom and into her bedroom. Kurama was sitting on the bed reading a book called "A Blood Rose."

"That's one of my favorite books" I commented.

"I've read it at least three times already" replied Kurama book marking his place and closing his book.

"Want to go explore the island a little bit later then rent a movie from down stairs" I suggested.

"Sure" Kurama smiled.

"I'll go ask Yusuke then" I giggled walking out of the room, but not before grabbing a brush and brushing my hair. "Yusuke, Kawabara want to explore the island and then rent a movie to watch from down stairs" I shouted through their door.

"Whatever" relied Yusuke.

"Kay" answered Kawabara.

"Then come out here and we'll decide on the movie now" I shouted and turned around to see that Hiei and Kurama were already sitting on the couch waiting. "I guess I yell too loud"

"Yep" smiled Kurama kindly. When Yusuke and Kawabara finally came out of their room Yusuke was dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Kawabara was wearing a white t-shirt and also had blue jeans on.

"So what type of movie do you want to see" asked Yusuke.

"Romance" I stated.

"Action" announced Hiei much to everyone's surprise.

"Adventure" suggested Kurama.

"Comedy" shrugged Kawabara.

"Sorry I asked" sighed Yusuke.

"Well action and adventure go together and romance is kind of easy to find and romance with comedy is rare to find" I stated.

"So either we rule out comedy or romance" reasoned Kurama.

"Yah, I guess so" I giggled.

"How about the movie, "when kitties rule the world"" suggested Kawabara.

"No" everyone disagreed bluntly.

"I know, "A Cinderella story" I squealed, "I haven't seen it yet"

"Isn't that a little too girly and it doesn't have any action or adventure in it" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Please can we see it, I heard it has excellent romance and conflict" I pouted. Kawabara was first to give in, then Kurama, next Yusuke and Hiei well…

"Hn" scoffed Hiei.

"Thank you" I squealed clapping my hands together, "Now let's go explore the island"

"Okay" the three talkative boys agreed. Not saying Kurama's talkative but hey… he is talkative compared to Hiei.

We were outside pretty soon, with Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Koenma and Genkai with us. There were no conflicts in that room. Botan shared a room with Keiko, Genkai with Yukina and Koenma got the couch bed.

"Nashua Island is so boring" whined Yusuke.

"No it isn't" I stated coming upon a beautiful flower field that contained mostly roses. Smelled just like Kurama. I sat down, my legs were straight and I was leaning back on my arms. Suddenly Kurama picked up a small stone and sat down beside me. I straightened up and watched as he threw the stone into the field of flowers. Hundreds of butterflies flew out of the field and into the sky. Two doves even exited the flower field and flew towards me and Kurama.

I extended my arm and so did Kurama. The doves landed near my wrist and looked up at Kurama. Kurama's dove was staring intently at me.

"Do you two know what that means when doves act like that" asked Yukina excitedly.

"No" Kurama and I replied in unison.

"Soul mates" giggled Botan.

"I know about the mate's part but "Soul Mates" isn't that really rare" Kurama confined.

"Well it is rare, but they do exist" smiled Koenma. The two doves nodded as each other before taking fight again and landing on Keiko and Yusuke.

"We're--- we're soul mates" stuttered Keiko disbelievingly.

"Looks like it" snickered Yusuke. The birds took flight once again and landed on Koenma and Botan.

"Yikes" squealed Botan in astonishment and fell back.

"It can't be that exciting" I muttered under my breath, but Kurama heard me. He chuckled softly wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead gently. I blushed a light shade of red while Yusuke and Keiko were still bickering and biting each others head off.

"How they are soul mates I will never know" sighed Genkai.

"Why didn't the doves land on me and Yukina" whined Kawabara.

"Maybe you two weren't made for each other" smirked Hiei proudly, I guess he's happy that Yukina isn't the idiot's soul mate.

You are right replied Hiei.

So are you going to tell her yet I asked him.

I will soon He shrugged.

You know you are so different when you talk in the out side world. Cold and silent, in here you act like a normal stubborn demon I complemented.

Aren't you going to include me as well pouted Kurama.

Sorry almost forgot about you I giggled.

I'm hurt Kagome teased Kurama.

Love sick weirdo's mumbled Hiei.

You'll understand what true love is someday I smiled.

Hn, very funny scoffed Hiei.

I said this before, you are more like Sesshomaru then you know it. Cold and careless then he found love in a little girl that opened his heart. When the girl got older and was of age they mated I explained.

Are you trying to say that I will mate with a human that starts out much younger than me and then grow to be my age twitched Hiei.

Not at all. I'm saying love comes in many forms and it will come unexpectedly. That little girl now is a demoness because of a ritual that was performed on her. Sesshomaru and the girl, Rin are still alive to this day in Makai

Hiei you know Kagome is right, someone will fall in love with your cold exterior and then melt you heart as they call it cut in Kurama.

We will see fox stated Hiei.

This is one bet we will win, I assure you I stated with Kurama in unison.

"Earth to Hiei, Kagome and Kurama, you three have been spacing out for the last 8 minutes" called out Kawabara and Yukina.

"Sorry lots to think about you know" I sighed standing up and stretching my arms.

"Yah I know how it feels" stated Yusuke.

"Come on let's go back inside and rent the movie "A Cinderella Story", okay" I suggested.

"You guys are watching "A Cinderella Story" I want to see it with you guys, please" begged Keiko.

"Me too" pleaded Botan.

"May I also join you" asked Yukina politely.

"Of course you can, all of you can join us" smiled Kurama.

"Then I guess I will also watch this movie with you guys" sighed Koenma.

"I might be old, but I will not be left behind" smirked Genkai.

"Hurry up you guys. Look Kurama and Kagome are already half way to the hotel" I heard Yusuke call. Sure Kurama and I decided to leave first while everyone was agreeing to come watch the movie with us. Sheesh, Kurama already told them that they could all come.

We walked into the lobby soon to be joined up with Yusuke and company and I went up to the front desk. ""A Cinderella Story" in DVD please" I smiled to the front desk attendant.

"Coming right up" she smiled. Suddenly a man with blue hair and red eyes came running out of the back room holding a DVD disc.

"Thank you" I stated kindly and walked away with Kurama on my left and Keiko on my right. Yusuke was beside Keiko and Hiei was beside Kurama. Kawabara was beside Hiei with Yukina accompanying him. Botan was beside Yusuke and Koenma was behind her Genkai was walking beside Botan.

We headed up to level 4 and I rushed into our room. "Kurama, Yusuke can you make some popcorn and get some pop from the fridge" I shouted standing in front of the DVD player inserting the disc.

"Coming right up" replied Yusuke. The disc started to load and I heard the beeping of the microwave. Yusuke and Kurama came out of the kitchen a minute later and placed 5 bowls of popcorn and 10 cans of soda on the table. Everyone was seated, I sat on the floor with Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko and Genkai were sitting on the three person couch behind us. Botan and Koenma were sitting in a two person couch to the left of Yusuke, Yukina and Kawabara were sitting in the two person couch to the right of Yusuke, Hiei sat down beside Kurama.

I grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play. The movie started to play, at first it was a lot like Cinderella but then it started to change, get much more sentimental. Did you know that I was very emotional when it came to romance movies? Keiko, Botan and Yukina were also very emotional. Kawabara took no time in hugging Yukina when it came to the sad depressing parts. Hiei growled softly and scoffed.

Keiko held on to Yusuke's shirt, tears welling up in her eyes.

Botan continued to eat her popcorn while sniffing a bit and I well um… also had tears welling up in my eyes. No girl should ever go through that pain that I did. I know it was only a movie and all my I know what pain was and is, but just as it comes it also goes, just like in the movie.

"Love concurs all" Keiko muttered softly.

"The ending was strange, but it was nice" smiled Genkai.

"That I must agree" stated Koenma.

"It was funny, the lady got what she deserved" laughed Kawabara.

"I agree" smirked Yusuke. Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Genkai and Koenma left soon after the movie was done.

"That was so romantic" I sighed smiling and standing up. Before I knew what the heck was happening I was pulled down again into Kurama's lap.

Kurama nuzzled my neck a bit and rested his chin and my shoulder. "Do you think that we will really live through this tournament" asked Kurama.

"Of course we will Kurama, what do you take us for and remember the promise. We will stay alive" I assured him.

"Still we need to prepare for the worst if it comes" sighed Kurama closing his eyes.

"I don't want anyone to die, I wouldn't be able to believe it" I sniffed turning around and leaning on to his chest. I stifled a sob and buried my face into his chest. Now his chin was resting on my head.

"Hopefully no one will die" muttered Kurama.

"I hope" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Want to go to sleep now" asked Kurama looking down at me.

I giggled a bit, "in the same bed"

"I still think that Yusuke did that on purpose and the excuse with not wanting to sleep with Kawabara in the same bed is a big lie" grumbled Kurama.

I laughed quietly at Kurama, "We can kill him after the tournament"

Kurama smiled at me and stood up, offering me a hand. I took it and stood up brushing the invisible dust from my pants.

I walked with him into our room and got my pajamas which were blue with foxes and puppies. I walked outside and into the washroom to change. I sighed in contemned and stripped off my day clothes. I dressed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I opened the door Kurama was waiting to use the sink next, Yusuke was using the sink in the kitchen. I walked pass Kurama and he entered the washroom. I walked into Kurama's and my room and sat on the bed.

Kurama arrived into the room 3 minutes later. I smiled at him, "I get the out side" he smirked at me.

"Hey, I wanted the outside" I pouted playfully.

"Hay is for horses, now lie down and get some sleep" he teased.

"Didn't know that you were my father" I mumbled. He set his stuff on the night stand right beside his book, "A Blood Rose" and tackled me on to the bed.

"Ooff" I grumbled, "some how I always end up under you"

Kurama smirked at me and kissed me softly on the lips. A few seconds later I was on top of him and we were still kissing. My raven locks of hair tumbled over my shoulder and I was holding my self above him with my elbows.

2 minutes later we broke apart, I was breathing heavily trying to get some oxygen into my system, Kurama was doing the same except that he was lying down and I was sitting up.

I lied down beside him and snuggled in, planting my face into his chest. Kurama pulled the covers over us and hugged me around my waist; my hands were up against his chest just under my face. I sighed and fell asleep with Kurama falling asleep beside me. I wish I knew that Yusuke, Kawabara and Hiei were spying on us and that Yusuke and Kawabara were snickering non-stop while Hiei had a killer smirk and his usually emotionless face.

Then sun had just risen and the suns light shone brightly through our bed room window, I slowly opened my eyes and was met with emerald ones, "good morning Kagome" smiled Kurama.

"Good morning" I yawned, stretching my arms a bit. I then noticed that our legs were tangled and he was still hugging my waist. I smiled slightly before snuggling back into my heat source and trying to fall back a sleep. Kurama chuckled a bit because of my antics and hugged me closer to him.

I sighed in pure bliss, "so how did you sleep" I asked him.

"Very well actually, especially the part of waking up and seeing your beautiful face" replied Kurama kissing my forehead.

"Yah the same as you" I mumbled. Kurama tried to stand up but I tugged him back down, "It's too early to wake up"

"I'll cook you oden for breakfast" bargained Kurama. I literally pushed him out of the room, but not before he grabbed some clothes and his toothbrush. He went to the washroom first to change. I grabbed my stuff and waited outside of the washroom and saw that Hiei was already awake and leaning against a wall. I also heard Kawabara snoring in his room.

Kurama came out 10 minutes later; his hair was wet so he had taken a shower. Kurama was wearing a red t-shirt that said "Sorry I'm taken" in white and blue jeans.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Stripping my self of my pajamas I turned on the water and stepped in. The hot water soothed me, just like Kurama did. Tomorrow was the start of the tournament. I shampooed my hair and washed myself and continued to condition my hair.

I finished with my shower and climbed out squeezing out the access water in my hair. I dressed in a blue t-shirt that stated in pink, "Foxy." How right this t-shirt was. My pants were just jeans that hugged my hips. I once again had two belts but they were chains and one was tight the other was loose. I brushed my teeth and clamored out of the bathroom. Yusuke was the next in the bathroom, I walked into my room that I shared with Kurama and put away my pajamas and headed into the kitchen.

Kurama was still cooking the oden when I came in and he didn't even notice me till I was standing beside him. He smiled at me and continued his cooking. "Almost done" he stated suddenly.

"Okay then, do you need any help at all" I asked him.

"No I'm fine" He replied, "you can watch T.V and I'll call you when I finish cooking"

"You sure" I questioned him.

"Its fine" he chuckled, "you know you are so stubborn, even after 500 years"

"I know and I'm proud"

Kurama chuckled a bit more. "Proud of being stubborn, that's new" he teased.

"There's a first time for anything" I recited.

"Of course" I stated.

"You know girls like guys that can cook for themselves" I smiled at him.

"So that mean that you like that I know how to cook" he questioned playfully.

"Yep" I chirped before skipping out of the kitchen and into the living room. Hiei was still leaning against the wall. Kawabara was also still snoring and Yusuke was already sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kagome" grumbled Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke, why didn't you wake up Kawabara" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let him wake up himself. I don't really care" scoffed Yusuke.

I giggled a bit raising my hand to cover my mouth, "you act exactly like one of my old friends that betrayed me and went to hell with my incarnation"

"You mean Inuyasha right. Well I'm not gonna go to hell with Keiko's incarnation so I'm nothing like him" murmured Yusuke.

"Hopefully you never do" I thought to myself.

"Morning guys and Kagome" yawned Kawabara coming out of his room. I started to cough like crazy trying to sustain my laugh. Kawabara was wearing pink pajamas decorated with small pouncing kitties and teddy bears. To tell you the truth Kawabara was also hugging a kitty-bear in his arms.

"What's wrong" asked Kurama popping his head out of the kitchen. I guess he heard me coughing, he scanned the room with his eyes and raised an eyebrow when he saw Yusuke sighing and me coughing like a maniac. The thing that must have shocked him the most was that Hiei was chuckling quietly in the shadowed corner of the room. He must of spotted Kawabara last because the moment his eyes stopped on the spot Kawabara was standing he started to cough and his head disappeared back into the kitchen, I still heard him coughing a bit and then a chuckle radiate from the kitchen.

"Why are you laughing at Bobo" questioned Kawabara gesturing his kitty-bear.

"Bobo" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and quitting my coughing.

"Yah, what of it" asked Kawabara looking around. I couldn't turn my laugh into a cough any more and laughed straight out falling backwards. A very compressed sort of laughter came from Kurama who was still in the kitchen.

"I think you should change now Kawabara" sighed Yusuke shaking his head in shame.

"Why the heck are you not laughing, Kawabara has a kitty-bear" I shouted rounding on him.

"I laughed enough last night almost choking myself" replied Yusuke.

"Right" I nodded.

"Breakfast is ready" shouted Kurama.

"ODEN, here I come" I squealed jumping off of the floor and running into the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs.

Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama sat down at once. Poor Kawabara was taking his time. 5 minutes later when he entered the kitchen, Yusuke and Kurama winced. I stood up, my face really red with anger. "MY ODEN IS COLD NOW" I shrieked at Kawabara smacking him over the head and throwing him onto his chair.

"Itakimus" everyone chanted. I smiled and scooped tons and tons of oden into my dish and started clobbering it all.

"Slow down Kagome. Your going to chock" sweat dropped Kurama. I looked up at him with my best puppy eyes, which were irresistible. Kurama sighed and resumed eating his bowl of oden.

After breakfast I washed the dishes and put them away. Tomorrow the tournament was going to start. Today was going to be a day of total and utter peace or at least I hope so. I smiled to myself and walked out of the kitchen and plopped down next to Kurama on the couch.

"What do you want to do today" asked Kurama.

"Swimming" I stated calmly.

"Sure, want to invite the others" asked Kurama.

"Why of course" I smirked, "were you suggesting we should go alone?" I raised my eyebrow and stifled a laugh at the flustered look on Kurama's face.

"I was suggesting nothing of the sort, unless you're implying that we should go alone" he smirked. I gasped; he just turned my own joke against me. My cheeks flooded with heat, damn I was blushing. When I gathered up my senses, I growled playfully and pushed Kurama gently.

"Pervert" I muttered.

"Sick minded" grinned Kurama.

I scoffed and walked into our room and gathered up a towel and a bathing suit. I included sunglasses, sunscreen and a big bag of candy. Kurama entered once I was done and started packing his stuff.

"I'll go tell Yusuke and them" I volunteered and walked out of our room with a small blue bag slung on my shoulders.

"What do you want" asked Yusuke coming up to me.

"Didn't you hear us? We're going swimming" I stated dryly.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute and I'll help Kawabara pack as well" smiled Yusuke going into his room. I sighed blissfully as I opened the connecting door to Keiko and Botan's room.

"Want to go swimming" I shouted into the room. Almost in an instant Keiko, Botan and Yukina were in front of me. Genkai and Koenma joined us a bit later.

"Hiei you can come too and just rest on the beach" smiled Yukina.

"Whatever" scoffed Hiei.

"I guessing that means yes" I implied. Hiei just snorted and then nodded.

"Everyone ready" shouted Keiko.

"Ya" everyone else replied. We filed out of the room and headed down stairs and past the lobby. For some weird reason the boys were hanging behind and talking. They were also snickering.

All I heard was Yusuke telling Hiei to not interfere. The boys were plotting something. I needed to know what it was before it was too late. I sighed a bit and tilted my head thinking of what the boys could have planned. We had reached the beach soon enough and I still had no clue to what the boys were planning on doing.

I took off my t-shirt and my shorts to reveal a two piece bathing suit, plain and simple blue.

The girls followed suit and the guys just took off their t-shirts. Keiko and Yukina dived into the water first hand. Botan, Genkai and I just smiled and lied out the towels on the beach. Genkai was staying on the beach with Hiei and just plainly reading or maybe she was going to spar with Hiei.

Yusuke and Kawabara were the next to dive into the water. Hiei stayed well away and avoided every drop of water. He might have the blood of an ice appration but he doesn't like water much. Koenma and Kurama waited for us, meaning Botan and I before they dived into the water.

I ran into the water with Botan and we dived under. When I came up for air followed by Botan, Kurama splashed me; he splashed me, in the face. "Water fight" I cried.

"Boys against girls" proclaimed Yusuke splashing Keiko.

"No fair" cried Keiko splashing Yusuke back. Botan sent a large wave at Koenma and Koenma countered with another wave the same size. The two waves cancelled each other out.

"Watch out Kazuma" giggled Yukina splashing Kawabara in the face.

"Kurama stop splashing and let me breathe" I giggled trying to block his numerous splashes with my hands.

"No way" smirked Kurama continuing to splash me. Suddenly a giant wave came crashing down on us girls. Once we resurfaced we noticed the boys were gone. On the beach were Genkai and Hiei watching us. They knew what was going on and it looks like Hiei is really going to get a smirk out of this little prank of theirs. I knew it, those boys were plotting something.

"Yusuke, where are you" called out Keiko to the wide open sea.

"That wave was Koenma's ability" exclaimed Botan.

"Kazuma" shouted Yukina softly.

"This is not good, not good at all. I know something is going to happen" I muttered loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Boys are trouble makers" scoffed Keiko.

"Kurama is not the type to go with these pranks though" stated Botan.

"That means this prank must be really hilarious for Kurama to join" I exclaimed.

"That can not be…" whispered Yukina before she disappeared under water.

"Yukina" cried Botan, "I know a spell that would let us breathe under water. We can search for her"

"Cast it then" screamed Keiko.

"I'm going I'm going" muttered Botan. She started to trace a circle with her index finger while muttering foreign words. Suddenly I felt as though it was much easier to breathe. I dived under water followed by Botan and Keiko.

We searched underwater a little bit before starting to lose hope. "Yukina" sobbed Keiko leaning on my shoulder.

"Its okay" I murmured not too sure of myself, "we'll find her"

"Help" shouted Botan from behind us. We turned around to see Botan disappear behind a patch of weeds.

"Was that there before" Keiko questioned.

"I don't think so" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should stay together" whispered Keiko.

"Yah I think so as well" I gulped looking around me.

"Wait what's that" questioned Keiko swimming towards a shinning object. Suddenly she disappeared.

"What ever happened to staying around each other" I cried into the depths of the sea. I swam away a bit and looked around again. I was alone now. I felt small waves radiate behind me. I span around, but not fast enough till I was knocked unconseiss.

Meanwhile Yusuke, Kurama, Kawabara, Koenma, Yukina, Botan and Keiko were together laughing a bit at the joke. Yusuke had a big bruise on his cheek from Keiko slapping him earlier on.

"Where did Kagome go" questioned Kurama looking through the forest of weed. I was knocked unconseiss, duh.

"What, where is she" cried Keiko.

"Wait look there's a note here" exclaimed Kawabara.

"Under water" questioned Yusuke swimming to the note. He read it and looked up. His face was cleared of colour. Kurama snatched the note away from Yusuke and read it:

_Come to Kitchari cave by midnight or else._

Kurama's face also drained of color. "It must be an old enemy looking for new revenge" stated Koenma reading the letter.

"We better hurry" exclaimed Botan. They all started to swim to swim to Kitchari cave. "I hope Kagome will be okay"

"She will. She's too stubborn to die" joked Yusuke trying to lighten the mood a bit. About 5 minutes later they arrived at Kitchari cave. "Let's go in" stated Kawabara simply and they followed him in. there was music. They heard music in the cave. There were also small explosions.

Arriving they stared at the stage that was in the chamber, me! "Hi guys" I shouted adjusting a small switch.

"K-Kagome" stuttered Kurama.

"Yah" I answered.

"WE WERE WORRIED SICK AND YOU WERE PLANNING A SONG" shrieked Keiko.

"Sorry it's just that my 'kidnapper' has a queer sense of humor" I giggled, "right Shippo"

"Shippo" questioned Kurama raising his eyebrow.

"Hiya" shouted a childish voice. A boy that looked around ten came pouncing out from behind the stage.

"I thought you died in the battle" exclaimed Kurama.

"Yah I thought that too" I muttered.

"Are you Youko" asked Shippo.

"You could say that" Kurama smiled.

"Dad" shouted Shippo pouncing onto Kurama.

"Dad" exclaimed Yusuke, Kawabara, Koenma, Botan and Keiko.

"I knew that Yusuke was going to explode but not Koenma" I giggled finishing adjusting my dials.

"Dad long time no see" smiled Shippo.

"Long time no see either Shippo" grinned Kurama.

"So you already met back up with mom" stated Shippo.

"Yes I have" inquired Kurama.

"I thought you two did nothing yet" smirked Hiei coming out of the shadows with Genkai.

Kurama and I blushed a dark crimson and Kurama turned his head away slightly. "He's adopted" I muttered.

"Okay I thought you two had done it" teased Keiko.

"Shut up" I blushed standing up grabbing a microphone, "ready Shippo"

"Ready Mom" grinned Shippo he hopped out of Kurama's arms and pulled down a large movie screen.

"Hello everyone" I shouted into the mike. "To night is karaoke night and we are all her to sing" I announced.

"But first" interrupted Shippo, "past singers"

"What" screamed Botan and Keiko. A projector started to project a picture onto the movie screen.

(Underlined means part of projection movie)

"_Remember the first day when I saw your face,_

_Remember the first day when you smiled at me_

_You said to me and you said to me I was the woman you dreamed about" _started off Keiko on the screen. 

It was a clip of the night, before they had all left for the tournament where everyone was dared to sing

"_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_You've say I've been driving crazy_

_And just keeping you away" _sung Botan. I smiled at the red faces of Botan and Keiko. I then turned back to the screen.

"This is funny" chuckled Shippo.

"Is not" shouted Keiko.

"_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_Only grays from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back a wondering _

_How it could have been or might have been" _I sang.

It was me on the screen singing.

"Shippo you never told me that you recorded me" I squealed rounding on my adopted son.

"Hehehe" he laughed nervously backing away from me, "here comes the good parts" He squealed pointing at the screen.

I looked back along with the rest and to my surprise I saw Yusuke about to sing. The weird thing that he was about to sing 'Iris' by the Goo Goo dolls.

"This is so queer" sulked Yusuke.

"A bet is a bet and you lost" snickered the Kawabara on the screen. You could here Kurama lightly chuckle in the background of the movie.

"Hiei won the bet Kawabara. All of us need to sing" stated Koenma snickering slightly at Yusuke's dispense.

"Didn't know that Hiei had a sense of humor" mumbled Yusuke before starting to sing.

Keiko burst into fits of giggles. "I've never heard you sing before Yusuke" giggled Keiko.

"Shad up" growled Yusuke.

"Okay that's it I'm finished, your turn Kawabara" scowled Yusuke throwing the mike at Kawabara.

"What song shrimp" asked Kawabara.

"Barbie girl" stated Hiei casually. Yusuke and Kurama burst out laughing.

In truth I burst out laughing along with Keiko and Botan. "Did he really sing it" asked Botan between laughs.

"Look" smirked Hiei.

Kawabara started to sing while going a very dark shade of red. "I'm done now its Kurama's turn" mumbled Kawabara giving the mike to Kurama.

"Let's see, what should you sing" Hiei questioned himself.

"Get it over with" sighed Kurama.

"Fine then" smirked Hiei, "Welcome to my life by Simple Plan.

Kurama sang the song and the movie was over, "wow" I stated mesmerized.

"How did you get that footage" hollered Yusuke.

"Somewhere" smiled Shippo innocently.

"Now everyone that is chosen must sing one song, who cares what it is" I shouted suddenly.

(Sorry if you don't like any songs that I've come up with. They're just the first that popped into my mind. Sorry Kawabara fans)

"Only five of you 10 will need to sing. I'm manager I don't have ta sing" Shippo laughed evilly.

"Kagome your kit is scary" giggled Yukina.

"I know" I sighed shaking my head.

"I will now draw a name out of my hat, the first singer is… Koenma" announced Shippo. (Use your imagination. Can't think of any more songs )

It looks like in the end Koenma, Genkai, Yukina, Hiei and Keiko had to sing. "Your kit is crazy Kagome" giggled Botan.

"Evil" glared Keiko.

"Gets it from his adoptive father" I piped.

"No way. I don't act anything like that" smirked Kurama.

"Youko does" I countered. Kurama continued to smirk. Something was going on in his mind I know it. Before I knew what was going on Kurama's lips crashed down on to mine in a heated kiss. I started to moan and wrap my arms around his neck. Kurama's arms started to lace around my waist.

Kurama pulled away the moment I was really comfortable. "I knew it, Shippo gets his teasing and craziness from his adopted father" I muttered smiling.

"I think your right" smirked Kurama backing away from me.

I heard Yusuke make a low whistle and Botan and Keiko giggle. Kawabara had his mouth open a bit and was staring. He saw us like two times already. How was that a surprise?

"Keh, Shippo got my revenge on Keiko for me. Actually that isn't nearly enough hehehe" I mumbled quietly. Looks like I didn't mumble that quietly enough. Botan and Keiko are backing away. Kawabara is looking at me scared. Yusuke, Koenma, Hiei and Genkai are smirking at me, Yukina is smiling slightly and giggling a bit and Kurama and Shippo were grinning at me and snickering slightly.

Suddenly Keiko dashed behind Yusuke and Botan hid behind Koenma. "Save me from the evil girl" whimpered Keiko quietly.

I snickered slightly and that's when Shippo started to tease Keiko. "Stay away from Kagome. Her revenge is scary. It could even make Youko cower in fear" explained Shippo hiding his smirk. I then heard Kurama snort slightly. I giggled slightly and smirked at Kurama.

"We should get back to the shore for lunch" stated Keiko.

"Yes I packed lunch for us. We can eat on the beach, if you wish" stated Genkai.

"Thank you" I squealed hugging Genkai. All of us some how got back to the surface and the beach. We lied out a blanket and set up all of the food.

There were 6 blankets set up. Me and Kurama were sitting on one of the blankets; Yusuke and Keiko were sitting on another blanket, Koenma and Botan were sitting on the third blanket, Yukina and Kawabara were sitting on the fourth blanket and Hiei and Genkai were sitting on the fifth. Shippo had gone to who knows where and said that he'd return in a few minutes.

"Wonder what Shippo's doing" questioned Yukina.

"Probably plotting against us" snorted Keiko.

"He's not that bad" sighed Yusuke.

"Thank you for standing up for me Yusuke" laughed Shippo's voice.

"Hi Shippo" I smiled turning around to face my adopted son.

"What were you doing just now" asked Kawabara.

"Retrieving my team mates" smirked Shippo. Four more people stepped out of the trees. Kagome gasped in excitement. Botan gulped in fear. Koenma, Hiei and Kurama just kneeled down.

"Get up" I giggled slapping Kurama playfully in the back knocking him down.

"Hey" pouted Kurama playfully.

"Feh, who are they" asked Yusuke.

"You should show me respect" growled one of the four.

"Lighten up, we just found Inuyasha's twin" giggled a girls voice.

"Rin-chan is that you" I squealed running up to the girl that did not speak.

"Kagome-san" smiled Rin hugging Kagome.

"Fluffy-sama" I smirked turning to the one that had growled at Yusuke. Botan and Koenma stared in shock, while Kurama and even Hiei had a look of bewilderment on their faces.

"Do not call Lord Sesshomaru…" trailed on fluffy-sama.

"Yah, yah" I sighed, "do not call thy Lord Sesshomaru be thy incompetent name" I recited.

"You still remember" chuckled Sesshomaru.

"Of course" I smiled. Rin had become a demon with a ritual that was casted on her and had become Lord Sesshomaru's mate.

"You just called the ruler of Makai Fluffy and he didn't kill you" stared Koenma.

"Why would he kill me, he's in my dept for saving Rin-chan. I don't really care about it but he declared it" I shrugged like it was nothing.

"Still the old Kagome" laughed the other girl.

"Is that you Kirara" I asked looking at her.

"Kagome I'm hurt" sulked the demoness playfully.

"You got a human form" I giggled. Kirara had golden hair and silver eyes with a red tint. She also had a golden tail with two black rings and her cheeks had black markings. Kirara also had golden ears with black tips. She looked like around Shippo's age. Shippo walked up to Kirara and held her hand in his. I stared and smiled.

"So you got a girl friend" I giggled at my son. The last demon of the four was no other then Jaken, the little green toad with the staff of heads.

(Wow this is allot of people let's see. 1…2…3…4…5…10…15 people. This is going to be hard)

"Well come on let's go meet my team" I smiled dragging Sesshomaru over to the picnic spot. "Okay, my team and friends first" I directed.

"Yusuke Urameshi" scoffed Yusuke.

"Defiantly Inuyasha's twin" muttered Kirara, Kurama, Sesshomaru and Shippo chuckled while I laughed.

"I am the great Kawabara Kazuma" introduced the idiot and walked up to Kirara, "will you be my girlfriend"

Everyone was waiting for the first slap but instead came Kirara's laughter. Tears started welling up in her eyes it was so funny; "M-Miroku" laughed Kirara.

"I know" I snorted.

"Hn, Hiei" scowled Hiei.

"Sesshomaru # 2" giggled Rin.

"Kurama" stated Kurama naturally.

"Yoko Kurama, Kagome's former mate" questioned Jaken.

"Yes" smiled Kurama. I smiled and sat down on his lap.

"Koenma, prince of the Reikai" announced the teenage toddler.

"Botan, the grim reaper" piped Botan.

"Yukina, ice maiden" smiled Yukina.

"Genkai, fighter, Yusuke's teacher"

"Just like old Keade" whispered Kirara.

"Keiko Yukimura, I'm Yusuke's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" grinned Rin.

"I'm Jaken"

"Kirara Taiyjia"

"Rin Taiyouki, lady of Makai" Rin smiled.

"Aren't you modest" I grumbled. Kurama chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Hey I am still in his lap.

"Sesshomaru Taiyouki"

"A.K.A Fluffy-sama" Shouted Kirara, Rin and I.

"Maybe we should return to our rooms now" stated Genkai.

"Wait I want to know your sleeping arrangements" shouted Shippo.

"Okay then, I sleep with Genkai" stated Yukina.

"I sleep with Botan" smiled Keiko.

"I sleep on the couch" pouted Koenma.

"I sleep with the idiot" shrugged Yusuke.

"I sleep on the couch" grumbled Hiei. Everyone looked at Kurama and me.

"I sleep with Kurama" I muttered.

"Kagome you sly fox" chirped Rin and Kirara.

"And they share one bed" shouted Kawabara.

"Kagome, I shocked" giggled Botan and Keiko.

"Shut up" I blushed. Yukina laughed softly at me.

"I sleep with Kirara" stated Rin, "I wouldn't sleep in the same room as my mate and definitely not in the same bed while at a tournament and sharing a room with others" inquired Rin.

"Wow thanks for the support" I mumbled to myself.

"I sleep with Sesshomaru" stated Shippo, "that toad is still freaky"

"I of course sleep on the couch" growled Jaken.

"Can we return to our rooms now" begged Keiko.

"Yah did you see the notice earlier they're treating us to dinner in the restaurant tonight" smiled Botan.

"Then we need to get ready" I smirked standing up and running to the building.

"Kagome wait up" shouted Keiko. Yukina, Botan and Keiko ran after me.

"We will meet again at dinner or during the tournament. Good afternoon" stated Sesshomaru.

"Good bye Sesshomaru-sama, I must now catch up with the girls" stated Genkai and Kawabara walking away or in Kawabara's case accidentally tripping once or twice. Hiei snickered and bowed to Sesshomaru before running to the hotel.

"I bid you farewell, until next time" Kurama and Koenma stated before walking to the hotel.

"You don't deserve so much respect" scoffed Shippo and Kirara.

"One of you is enough trouble, two of you will end my life" snorted Sesshomaru before also heading his hotel with his team. Rin giggled and skipped after Sesshomaru, Rin still had her child-like nature after all she was very young for a demon.

All the girls took a bath and locked themselves in their rooms to get ready. Poor Kurama had to wait for me to finish before being let into his room and even then I was still not done.

About an hour later all the girls were gathered up in my room and the boy's were in the living room. Some how both sides hid what they were wearing from each other and were gonna do a little modeling to show off their outfits.

"First up Yukina" I shouted.

Keiko and Botan pushed Yukina out of my room.

Kawabara started to drool, Yukina looked wonderful. Her hair was done up in a bun with two locks of hair framing her face. There was a little bit of lip gloss on her lips and light silver eye shadow. She was wearing a traditional kimono that was turquoise with snowflakes littering it. The obi was pure white and she had a light silver necklace with a heart locket on it.

Yukina blushed a bit; Kawabara was wearing a plain and simple western tuxedo that had a white shirt and black outer coat. (Sorry if the color is queer and is supposed to mean something else)

"Next up is Botan" squealed Keiko shoving Botan out of the room.

Koenma went a clear shade of bright red. Botan was wearing a western dress. It was halter style and was light blue. It flowed down Botan highlighting all her curves. Around Botan's neck was a silver chain with a star pendant. Botan's hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders, her hair was held back slightly by a dragonfly bobby pin. Botan's lips were graced with light slightly sparkling pink lip gloss and she had a light sky blue eye shadow on.

Botan blushed a tiny bit; Koenma was wearing a tuxedo like every other boy in the room except that it was dark blue, almost black.

"Next is Kagome" shouted Keiko.

"No next is Keiko" I screamed.

"Just get out there" hollered Keiko.

"No, you get out there" I growled.

"Fine" scowled Keiko; she stomped out of my room.

Yusuke stared and stared. Keiko was wearing a red western dress; it had long sleeves and a V shape neck. The dress ended at her ankles and on her neck was a black choker decorated with small rubies. Her hair was longer now so two locks of hair were tied back and the rest was flowing down her back. Keiko had light pink lipstick on and light silver eye shadow.

I had to admit that Yusuke looks cute in his tux but Keiko thought of him way cuter since she went a bright shade of red. Keiko, Botan and Yukina all rushed back into the room pushing me out.

"Introducing Kagome" they shouted. Kurama went a light shade of red and smiled at me. I bushed slightly. I was wearing a long black skirt that was bordered at the bottom with gold and silver cherry blossoms; the shirt was also black and had a U neck line. At the end of the sleeve was a silver trimming. I also had a silver scarf tied around my neck. My neck lace was gold with a small heart locket much like Yukina's. My hair was tied in a high pony tail and had two locks of hair framing my face. I had on light pinkish lip gloss with extra shine and silver eye shadow.

Kurama was wearing a white tux and truly he looked so hot in it. A small white rose was implanted in the pocket of his outer coat.

Hiei was just wearing a pure black tux shirt and all and Genkai just had on a white dress.

"So my fair lady, shall we be on our way" smiled Kurama producing a white rose.

"Lets" I answer. He implanted the rose into my hair and I took his arm, we walked out of the room.

Yukina and Kawabara followed our led with Hiei trailing close behind.

Tell Yukina yet I sighed mentally.

Planning too tonight shrugged Hiei.

Fine just do it soon I smiled slightly.

"Where do we sit" I asked Kurama.

"All 10 of us at table 2" he told me.

"My lucky number" I giggled grasping his elbow with my other hand and leaning on his shoulder.

"Are we almost to the restaurant yet" I asked him.

"Less then 5 more minutes" he smiled at me, "the restaurant has a clear ceiling so you can see the stars"

"I love star gazing" I sighed smiling.

"Tonight is a perfect night for looking at the stars. Too bad the tournament starts tomorrow" he mumbled. I giggled a bit, "I love your laugh Kagome" he whispered.

"Well I love your voice" I justified.

"I love you more then anything. I never want anything to happen to you" sighed Kurama.

"I don't want any thing to happen to you either" I smiled.

"I worry about your safety everyday" he muttered.

"If you wish to worry then worry about yourself first" I stated.

"Then you should follow your own advice" chuckled Kurama.

"You do have a point" I laughed. We arrived at the restaurant which was separate from the hotel and walked in with everyone else in tow.

"Table 2 please" stated Kurama.

"Identification cards please" smiled the front desk girl.

"Here" smiled Kurama handing her 10 cards.

"This way please" she smiled and led us to our table which was directly in front of the stage but also right in front of a dance floor.

"Maybe we can dance later" smiled Keiko.

"That would be fun" smirked Koenma.

"I know" smiled Yukina.

"Did you know that there's also a talent show, top three winners get 30,000 yen" proclaimed Yusuke.

"I saw that too, you don't need to sign up just show up" explained Keiko.

"I'm entering" stated Botan and Kawabara.

"Me too" piped Yukina and I.

"I want to join too" giggled Keiko.

"Maybe you three can do the duet, the same one you did before we left for this tournament" suggested Yusuke.

"You mean crush" Botan asked.

"Yah, that song" smirked Koenma.

"Good idea but that would mean us three will have to split the 30,000 yen and I'm not about to do that" inquired Botan.

"She speaks the truth so how about we all compete and see whose better" stated Keiko.

"Agreed" smiled Yukina and I. Yukina agrees with me lots. Poor Kawabara doesn't stand a chance.

"I want to watch this" stated Yusuke.

"Hn, I'm staying here"

"No thanks I'll just watch Kagome win" chuckled Kurama.

"Thanks for the support" I smiled kissing him swiftly on the lips.

"I'll watch Botan win" betted Koenma.

"Wager Keiko's gonna win" stated Yusuke putting down 5000 yen.

"I vote Yukina" scoffed Hiei laying down 6000 yen.

"Botan" shrugged Koenma and lied down 6000 yen.

"Kagome" picked Kurama putting down 7000 yen.

"Kagome" wagered Genkai also placing down 7000 yen.

"You know it would be funny to let Kawabara win" I smirked. All the betters glared at us innocent girls.

"Kagome was just kidding. Not only is this a competition for you but for us as well" explained Keiko.

"That's right" sighed Botan.

"I'm sure this is going to be exciting" giggled Yukina.

"The talent show doesn't start till later so the pot is… wait the winner of the betting gets more than the competitor" whined Botan.

"How about the winner(s) of the bet and winner of the talent show have to divide all of their profits so it is shared equally" suggest Koenma.

"Okay, then. So the total is 31,000 yen. You can add more to the pot whenever you want. You just can't take out, you may only withdraw" explained Botan.

"The talent show happens during dinner so there is entertainment for the eaters" exclaimed Keiko, "just found out"

"Well then let's just talk for now and for get about the money till the talent show" instructed Genkai.

"Yah" I smiled.

"Kagome you look excellent" squealed Kirara's voice from behind Kagome.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Yukina, Botan and Keiko too, and don't you boys look handsome" giggled Kirara waving her hand… uh… paw.

"Which table are you at" asked Yusuke.

"Right beside you, table three" smiled Shippo coming up to them. Table three was just to the right of our table meaning it was kind of an angle to the stage view.

"I have horrible news" stated Rin also coming back to them.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha have been brought back to life by Naraku. He controls them now. He has also threatened Kanna and Kagura to rejoin them" explained Sesshomaru. My blood ran cold.

"It can't be, they can't be back. I made peace with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kikyo dragged Inuyasha to hell, Kagura and Kanna had explained there situation to us before the three worlds were created" I gasped.

"Yes but now they are back" sighed Kirara sadly.

"At least they never brought Sango and Miroku back" smiled Kurama hugging me tightly to him.

"Your friends from the past are brought back to life by the evil in your past and are fighting in the tournament" recounted Kawabara.

"Exactly" inquired Kirara.

"But that would mean you might have to fight them" cried Keiko.

"I know" sighed Kurama.

"Okay anyway dinner is about to start, are any of you going to join the talent show" asked Botan.

"Yah, Rin-chan and I" smiled Kirara.

"Want to put down a wager for the winner" grinned Yusuke, "only rules are that you can't withdraw and the winner(s) of the bet and the contest it self half to split all the money"

"Who's competing on you side" asked Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

"Kagome, Botan, Keiko, Kazuma and I" giggled Yukina.

"I bet Kirara" stated Shippo laying down 7000 yen.

"Rin" shrugged Sesshomaru also putting down 7000 yen.

"Rin" scoffed Jaken also putting down 7000 yen.

"Okay then the total is…52, 000 yen" stared Botan.

"Oh yah and your aloud to add any time you want" smiled Kurama.

"Wait, I want to wager too" I smiled, "Keiko" I stated laying down 7000 yen.

"Me too, Kagome" stated Botan.

"Rin" shrugged Kirara, the two girls both put down 7000 yen each. (Sorry I don't know the system of Japanese money that well, And if I'm going over board then go a head and complain)

"Kirara" giggled Rin.

"Botan" Yukina softy smiled.

"Yukina" grinned Keiko, setting down 7000 yen.

"My sweet Yukina" grinned Kawabara setting down 7000 yen.

"Okay now the total is a whooping…101,000" smirked Yusuke.

"Hn, you do know that we have to split the pot between three winners" scoffed Hiei.

"Yes we know but this is ballistic" gawked Kawabara.

"191,000 yen to split between 6 to 10 people is nothing" scoffed Genkai.

"But remember the wager is aloud to rise" I stated.

"Well we will return to our table for dinner, met you when the talent show starts" smiled Kirara returning to their table with the rest of her team.

The first course for the night was my beloved, "ODEN" I squealed. All heads turned to me and I blushed a dark red. Kurama chuckled slightly at me, Yusuke and Kawabara was snickering, Hiei raised an eyebrow, Keiko, Botan and Yukina were giggling and Koenma and Genkai were shaking their heads.

We started to eat dinner and we had gotten through half of the courses when the speaker boomed that the talent show was about to start all contestants to the back stage. I stood up along with Yukina, Keiko, Botan and Kawabara.

"I heard the rustling of the chairs from Sesshomaru's table and knew that Kirara and Rin had also stood up. All of our eyes shone with the will to win, even poor Kawabara, he might not have a chance.

We walked to the back stage auditorium and told the host our talent.

"Staff spinning" stated Botan.

"You practice with your oar don't you" smiled Keiko, "singing"

"I'm singing too" spat Kawabara.

"Dancing" blushed Yukina.

"Magic" giggled Kirara.

"Poetic importance" shrugged Rin.

"Gymnastics" I exclaimed.

"Writing" smiled a girl by the name of Kila. She had black hair that slowly reverted to brown then black, her hair flowed down to about the small of her back. Her eyes were ice blue and she was wearing a black skirt and a pink shirt.

"Drawing" smiled another girl by the name of Rika. She had shoulder length raven black hair and Dark gleaming brown eyes.

"Fighting" smirked another girl by the name of Sakura. She also had black hair and brown eyes. She looked stronger then Rika was but she was shorter.

"Painting" grinned a girl that was about Sakura's height that had red highlights in her black hair and she had light brown eyes. Her name was Vina.

"Sketching" giggled a girl known as Kaily; she had blond hair and blue eyes. It seemed the other girls were all friends.

"Okay then" smiled the host Shinku. He stepped onto the stage, "first up is Botan and her talent at staff spinning"

Botan nodded and stepped onto the stage. She took out a golden key and if started to grow. Botan started to spin her staff at an extremely fast pace and only with one hand. She flipped through the air still spinning her staff. She landed crouching down and her staff grew back into a key.

Everyone clapped hard, especially Koenma.

"Next Keiko singing" smiled Shinku. She smiled at us and shook hand s with Botan before exciting the back stage.

"You were great" Rika congratulated Botan.

"Hell has frozen over, Rika just congratulated someone" gasped Sakura giggling. Rika acting like a child stuck her tongue out at them. Keiko started to sing I'm With You by Avril Lavine.

"She's good" sighed Kaily.

"Don't worry one of us will make it to level two" smiled Vina.

"Yah" smiled Kila.

"Kila you never say more then 15 words at a time, talk" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up" scoffed Kila turning her head and sticking up her nose.

"Next is Kawabara, our only boy competitor" announced Shinku.

"He's a boy" questioned Rika.

"Didn't you notice" grinned Vina.

"Hn" scoffed Rika.

Keiko, Botan, Yukina and I burst out laughing at the girls. Rika was similar to Hiei. "Wow, another Hiei" snickered Kirara.

"Next is Yukina" shouted Shinku.

"Good luck" smiled Rin.

"You know I need to speak more then 15 words for my story" giggled Kila.

"That doesn't count" pouted Kaily.

"Picky" smiled Kila.

"Next Kirara" smirked Shinku.

"Good luck" I smiled. Kirara went on to the stage and started to pull doves and bunnies out her hat.

"Cute" squealed Kaily.

"Thanks" giggled Kirara coming back.

"Now Rin" cheered Shinku.

"A water dripping rain down yonder,

Life is still a broad,

Wish' in that my life was better,

With a wondrous god.

I live my life alone,

You see it in my eyes,

I cry tears of water,

That drip down yonder.

I see it in your eyes,

They are so much like my own,

They shine the loneliness,

All deep down ago.

We joined our forces,

We concurred all,

Together we stood,

Now the loneliness,

Is no more.

Like the water dripping down yonder,

Your eyes like my own,

Now we stand together" recited Rin.

"That's wonderful" sighed Kila.

"I know" smiled Vina.

"Now for Kagome" shouted Shinku.

"Good luck" smiled Keiko.

"We wish you the best" giggled Yukina.

"Thanks" I grinned stepping out onto the stage. I goy ready in a beginners position and started off with an air born summersault and twisting my body around. I swung through the air and landed in a handstand. I then flipped backwards spinning around and landed on my feet. Bowing I set back to backstage.

"Damn, you're good" smiled Rika.

"The audience has voted who will stay from this group, which would be Yukina, Kagome, Botan and Rin" declared Shinku.

"Good luck" sighed Keiko.

"Sorry" apologized Botan.

"Its fine" giggled Kirara.

"Dang, oh well" shrugged Kawabara.

"Now Rika" introduced Shinku.

Rika went up on stage and showed everyone a beautiful picture of a forest. There were two foxes curled up beside each other and a baby fox chasing a butterfly. I puppy was trying to punch a monkey and a cat had a vein popping out of it's forehead annoyed. "Isn't that…" started off Yusuke from his table.

"My word" exclaimed Genkai.

"Now Kaily with sketching" smirked Shinku. Kaily stepped on stage and showed a sketch of two dogs together, a baby and a little girl, an old tiger and a girl puppy.

"Yikes" squeaked Botan.

"Damn" cursed Koenma. Rin burst out laughing at the cute picture.

"Vina" hollered Shinku. A painting dropped down from the ceiling and on it was all ten characters that Kaily and Rika drew before.

"What is this" scoffed Hiei.

"Funny" sniffled Keiko.

"Look at the two foxes, that's cute, their snuggling" shouted a girl in the back. Kurama and I turned away blushing.

The five other girls started to giggle like hell and back, except Kila who just smirked. "Sakura" sighed Shinku.

Sakura waved at her friends before getting back on stage. She pulled out a sword and threw up a blade of grass. In a few swift movements that were faster then the normal eye could see, the blade of grass was in pieces.

"She's good" nodded Yusuke.

"Yep" agreed Sesshomaru.

"Now for our last contestant Kila" announced Shinku.

"Go for it" giggled Vina.

"You can do this" smiled Kaily.

"Go ahead now" encouraged Rika.

"Make us proud" smirked Sakura.

"Thanks" smiled Kila.

"Wonder what she is going to come up with" questioned Hiei.

"This will be interesting" smirked Yusuke.

"Just wait" nodded Sesshomaru.

"This is a story of love and tragedy, of how love can withstand anything that comes its way, how death can never separate true love and how love can shine through the darkest of nights" started off Kila.

"It was a dark stormy night at Ginki bay. A girl with silver hair stood on the shore of the lake looking out into the water. Her eyes glowed ice blue and she had pure innocence shining deep within. A man with long silky silver hair came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. "What's troubling you" asked the man.

"I sense it coming, the dark moon will shine again" cried the girl.

"Don't worry we won't let the disaster that occurred 10 years ago happen again" assured the man.

"I also sense death Kenshi. Lots of death… your death" whispered the girl.

"Don't talk like that Kiro, you know there will always be a way" muttered the man now known as Kenshi.

"Hopefully your right" cried Kiro. Three months passed and the war had only begun yet it was about to end" continued Kila.

"Wow she is good at writing stories" admired Botan.

"It feels like we are in the story" gasped Keiko.

"It's so real" muttered Kawabara.

"It might have really happened" suggested Genkai.

"That is what I believe" agreed Kurama.

Kila's story continued to Kenshi's selflessness death. He had died to save Kiro his love; she went into full rage at the sight of his dead body. She had killed the dark moon's prince so easily, but they dark moon it self still lingered.

"Kiro collapsed beside Kenshi crying into her hands. "Why did you go? Why did you take the blow" sobbed Kiro.

"Because I love you" whispered Kenshi's voice. Kiro jumped up and looked around.

"Where are you Kenshi" cried Kiro.

"In your heart" whispered Kenshi's voice yet again. Tears welled up in Kiro's eyes.

"Will you return" asked Kiro sadly.

"I will, I will return for you, for the sake of our love" grinned Kenshi's voice.

"Then return soon" mumbled Kiro. Kenshi returned but a month later, they lived their life together, as soul mates. Never splitting apart" finished Kila.

"Love can out do anything, it can save your life, it is the soul of your existence and will always be there even without you knowing so" concluded Kila.

"Well that was awesome and now that most of the votes are in the 5 people staying for second round are Kagome, Yukina, Rin, Kila and Kaily" announced Shinku.

"Sorry, Botan" smiled Yukina.

"It's fine, win this one" giggled Botan jumping off stage and sitting down with the rest.

"I made it" muttered Kaily.

"Yes you did. See you" smiled Vina. Sakura, Vina and Rika jumped off stage as well and sat down at their table.

"We can win" I smiled to myself.

"We will win" grinned Yukina.

"Yukina" I questioned, she was overly confident.

"The jackpot is huge, we must win" she grinned. I laughed full out with Rin.

Us five basically repeated what we did before or made something new. I did my routine almost the same just a bit more complicated and Yukina also did her dance again with more moves and speed.

"Yukina will win" shouted Kawabara.

"No way Kagome" argued Botan.

"I believe Rin with win this" stated Sesshomaru. The twelve: Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, Kawabara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Keiko, Yusuke, Shippo and Kirara glared at each other.

"My vote is gone, at least now I get to sit beside her" shrugged Koenma.

"You talk too much, we just missed Rin's" growled Jaken.

"Kaily is up" shouted Shinku.

"Go for it" shouted Vina.

"You rock" smiled Sakura.

Kaily smiled and held up a new picture. It had a table in the center and all around it were 12 animals arguing and glaring at each other and to the side was a stage with three other animals sweat dropping.

"I knew they were up to something" shouted Kawabara.

"Shut up" growled Hiei.

"Why don't you shrimp" hollered Kawabara.

"Shut up table 2, last but not least is Kila" shouted Shinku.

"Don't have to scream" scoffed Kila walking up on stage. She recited her story which was shorter than her first one but just as majestic.

"Everyone vote and we will declare our three winners" stated Shinku.

"Kagome will win first place" shouted one third of table three.

"No Yukina" shouted another third.

"It will be Rin" scoffed the last third.

"Third place will be Yukina" sighed Shinku.

"Second place will be Kagome" declared Shinku.

"Told you Rin would get first lace" scoffed the last third.

"Forgot about Kila and Kaily didn't they" scoffed Rika.

"And first place will be… Kila" shouted Shinku.

Everyone fell out of their seats at table 3. "You deserved it" smiled Kaily.

"No WE deserved it" giggled Kila placing Kaily's hands on the trophy as well and lifting it up for the world to see.

"Well then that brings it down to 161,000 yen to be split between… 8 people. Every winner gets 20,125 yen" sighed Koenma. Keiko, Kurama, Genkai, Botan, Yukina, Kawabara, Hiei and I took their share of the yen.

"Also team Urameshi receives 3 bonus points as does team Ai (love in Japanese)" smirked Shinku.

"So this was the bonus talent show that Botan stated at the beginning as one of the extras" smiled Kurama.

"You didn't know" questioned Rika coming up to them.

"Nope" sighed Koenma shaking his head.

"What was up with the pictures" asked Shippo.

"We are team "love" after all" snickered Sakura.

"And that's also Kila's last name" included Vina.

"Well good night everyone" shouted Shinku.

Everyone crowed out of the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow was the tournament. We know of 4 teams: Team Ai, Team Naraku, Team Maru and our selves. There were 16 teams all together who could the last 12 teams be.

"Kagome are you alright" asked Kurama.

"I'm fine" I smiled.

"Come on you can get the shower first, tomorrows a big day" suggested Kurama.

"Okay, thanks" I sighed. We got to the hotel and reached our room. I walked into Kurama and my room to get my shower stuff and went to take a shower. During the talent show some stray hairs escaped my pony tail. I turned on the water and striped off my dress and my necklace. I untied my hair and climbed into the shower.

I sighed in pure bliss and started to massage some shampoo into my hair. I heard the bathroom door creak open and in came Kurama. He smiled at my slightly and helped me with my hair. He also helped me with my back which was a slight bit sore. I climbed out of the shower and looked at him.

"Thank you" I smiled at him.

"No problem Kagome" I chuckled. I grinned and leaned on to him. I don't care about my lack of clothes much and kissed him. It was a heated kiss and he snaked his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a minute before I pulled back for some air.

I dressed in my pajamas and walked out of the washroom with my stuff.

I plopped down on to the bed and Kurama came in soon after. He crawled in bed with me and pulled the covers over us.

I sighed in pure bliss again and snuggled into my mate. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Have you ever felt that you were made for each other, especially when your bodies fit together perfectly? That's how I felt at the moment. Kurama and I were made for each other. That's when I fell asleep with that thought and dreams of Kurama.

It was morning. Everyone that was fighting was standing in the living room. Yusuke was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and blue jeans.

Kawabara was wearing his usual fighting outfit, white shirt, pants and coatish thingy -.

Kurama was wearing white pants and a green fighting kimono with a blue sash.

Hiei was wearing his usual black and had a small smirk on his face, he had told Yukina that he was her brother yesterday and well… she was happy.

I was wearing something similar to Kurama but my fighting kimono was black and the sash was silver. My hair was in a high messyish ponytail with two locks of hair framing my face.

We were still standing in the living room because our other five friends were blowing up their room looking for the five tickets. You could here shouting and explosions coming from the other room.

"Found them" sighed Botan tumbling into our room followed by Keiko and Yukina. Genkai was glaring at Koenma and Koenma was shaking with nervousness.

"The tickets were in Koenma's pockets the whole time" whined Keiko. Kawabara and Yusuke fell over laughing. Hiei's smirk widened, Kurama chuckled and I giggled trying to smother it with my hand.

After we got over the "small" incident, we headed to the ring. Our fight was first against team… Ai.

"So we get to go against those crazy girls" concluded Kawabara.

"And we get to go against the idiot, the quiet one, the girl and guy and the fighter" retorted Rika.

"Hi" piped Kaily.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Are you ready" asked Hiei.

"Better then any" smiled Vina.

"Well then, we'll meet you in the ring 5 minutes from now" smirked Kurama.

"We sure will" grinned Sakura, "and you better be ready"

"Who's your leader" asked Yusuke.

"The quiet one, Kila" giggled Kaily.

"Keh" scoffed Kila, "you better be ready, I'm not going easy on you"

"I think we found a girl Hiei" laughed Botan.

"Shut up" growled Hiei. Kila glared at Botan and turned around and left.

"I'm sorry about Kila, she used to be a cheerful girl but since her family was murdered she has been quite closed off" sighed Vina.

"Her family was murdered" questioned Keiko.

"Yes" mumbled Sakura.

"And then her sister abandoned her" sniffed Rika.

"Now she's a fighter and shows no emotions" explained Kaily.

"That is so sad" cried Yukina.

"No one should suffer like that" agreed Koenma.

"She's a fighter, and shows no emotion. Sounds like Hiei" exclaimed Kurama.

"She could use a mate" agreed Rika.

"No way" shouted Hiei and Kila who had just come back.

"Just joking" sweat dropped Sakura.

"You better be" snarled Kila.

"Then why are your stories so full of emotion and love" asked Kawabara.

"That's the only time I can tell my feelings to the world, but the stories I told at the talent show was a suggestion from my 4 team mates here" explained Kila.

"True those two stories were of our choosing" nodded Vina.

"Well still she wrote them" I exclaimed.

"You are correct about that" sighed Kila.

"Can team Ai and team Urameshi come to the arena please" boomed the speaker.

"Well we better get going" smiled Genkai and walked off with Keiko, Koenma, Yukina and Botan. Our team walked to the left side entrance and Kila's team walked to the right side entrance.

"First winners of the dark tournament with a new member, team Urameshi" announced Juri's voice.

"Great those two" whined Yusuke. The door opened and we stepped into the light and into the noise of the crowd.

"Now team Ai" announced Juri. The other door opened and out stepped team Ai.

"How bout one-on-one" shouted Sakura.

"Or are you too scared" teased Rika.

"Fine one-on-one" agreed Yusuke.

"I don't care" scoffed Hiei.

"Me neither" shrugged Kurama.

"I agree with Kurama" I smiled.

"Whatever" smirked Kawabara.

"Good" smirked Vina.

"Perfect" grinned Kaily.

"Can I go first" begged Rika.

"Sure, whatever" spoke Kila. She was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I'll go first" declared Kawabara.

"First match, Rika from team Ai and Kawabara from team Urameshi are the first ones to battle. START" shouted Juri.

Rika ran at Kawabara and punched him in the stomach, Kawabara slid back a few centimeters and recovered. He materialized his sword and swung at Rika. Rika grinned and jumped up doing a front flip to land behind Kawabara.

"That Rika girl is good" complimented Yusuke.

"That I must admit" nodded Hiei.

"Stop the slack Rika and take out the trash" shouted Sakura.

"I just wanted to have a little fun, you guy's" whined Rika.

"Just get it over with" snapped Vina.

"Fine" pouted Rika and materialized a fire sword. She sliced it at Kawabara and in that one swift movement his chest was lightly cut.

"Damn that sword's shard" cursed Kawabara.

"Of course. Why would I use a dull sword" teased Rika.

"Don't kill him" cried Kaily.

"I won't" smirked Rika. She ran around in circles around Kawabara at a super fast rate until she could not be seen.

"Where is she" snapped Kawabara.

"Behind you" spoke Rika's voice hitting Kawabara on the back of the head. He collapsed unconscious.

"I'll go next" grinned Kurama, "a challenge"

"Your right" I giggled smacking him on the back, "go ahead and beat them up"

"I'll go, is that okay" asked Kaily.

"Fine with me" growled Kila.

"Kaily from team Ai and Kurama from team Urameshi" announced Juri, "begin"

"And Kaily charges at Kurama weaponless, does she know what she is getting into" shouted Koto.

"Kaily will lose this" sighed Sakura.

"I know" nodded Kila.

"And you still sent her up" shouted Vina.

"We might lose in the end any ways" scowled Kila, "you must remember that this team is the winner of the dark tournament"

"Yes, of course Kila. You said yourself at that time that they were weak" exclaimed Sakura.

"They were, at that time" muttered Kila, "they are much stronger now. They know how to harness their energy and they have that new edition, Kagome"

"Kaily throws a shower of lightning daggers at Kurama, he destroys them with his rose whip but the daggers keep on coming" hollered Koto.

"Kurama is going to win this" stated Yusuke.

"I know" smiled Kawabara who was now conscious.

"Kaily down" shouted Koto.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10" counted Juri, "Kurama wins the match"

"Ugg, crap that hurt" whined Kaily sitting up, "did I lose?"

"Yes you did" smiled Juri, "now get out of the ring"

"Well someone has major mood swings" mumbled Kaily jumping out of the raised arena, "sorry guys"

"It's fine" smiled Vina.

"I will fight this match" declared Hiei.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Hiei is always sure" smirked Kurama coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

On the other side of the ring, Kila's eyes snapped open, "I will fight this match" she stated.

"Really, wouldn't you want to take the last match" questioned Rika. Rika had spoken to late. Kila was already in the ring.

"Kila from team Ai and Hiei from team Urameshi, FIGHT" screamed Juri. Hiei unsheathed his sword in one quick movement and slashed it at Kila.

"Trying to get rid of my quickly, huh. Isn't going to happen" Kila smirked dodging Hiei's attack.

"She just dodged Hiei's sword" gasped Yusuke.

"Is that even possible for first row" gawked Kawabara.

"Apparently it is" Kurama quirked an eyebrow.

"You know what" I started.

"What" questioned Yusuke.

"I think Hiei is going to lose" I smirked.

"You know what I think you are right" replied Kurama.

"What breed of Youkai are you" asked Hiei stepping back from one of Kila's attacks.

"Half white tiger and half angel" answered Kila. Kila materialized a bow and arrow and started to take aim at Hiei. She shot her first arrow barley missing her target. She continued to shot arrow after arrow and every arrow would slowly turn the arena to ice.

"You think you can win" growled Hiei. Fire surrounded him and engulfed him, only allowing us to see his faint outline. The ice started to melt slowly and turned to water. I smirked maybe Hiei would win.

Kila kept her cool and raised a hand. The water disappeared and the ring was clear of any damage.

"So you want to take this to the next level, fine" smirked Kila. Her ice blue eyes turned darker into sapphire blue eyes rimmed with silver, her blackish-brownish-reddish hair turned silvery-gold and her back sprouted wings. Her wings were sapphire blue at the top normal blue in the middle and ice blue at the bottom. She looked exactly like the ice angel of the legends of tragedy.

"Wow, she's pretty" grinned Kawabara, "but my Yukina is sweeter"

"The ice angel of the legends of tragedy. My word, I didn't believe she was real" murmured Kurama.

"The legends of tragedy" questioned Yusuke.

"The legend of tragedy consists of three parts. One part was my adventure of the Shikon-no-tama and all the deaths and despair it caused" I started.

"The second part would be the many wars that innocent people have been trapped in" continued Kurama.

"The last one is the legend of how all the bad things in the world can happen to one single girl, the ice angel a.k.a Kila" I finished.

"The second part is not very tragic compared to Kagome's story and Kila's story. It only tells of lost loved ones, dying family members, weeping orphans, but this is all different people. The legend of the Shikon-no-tama would be the second most tragic out of the three. About 50 out of 100 horrible things could happen to one person because of the curse of the Shikon-no-tama, for example, Kagome's deceased friend Sango-Chan. Her family died, her village was massacred, her brother was died and was brought back to life, and her brother was used against her by the one who killed her brother himself, Naraku. Her husband even had a curse upon him since birth.

That was only one person in the curse of the Shikon-no-tama. There was also Inuyasha who had his first love killed and had been led on that she had betrayed him. Himself wanting to become a demon, he had killed clan of human thieves in his demon form, his first love was brought back to life and died again soon after because of the exact same reasons, and he was dragged to hell by that first love of his.

Shippo the one that is with Sesshomaru and is on team Maru right now had his parents killed because of the greed of the Shikon-no-tama. He was lost and hurt; he was adopted but saw the truth about death at a young age. His surrogate mother and father was almost killed several times and had seen the edge of death one to many times.

There was also Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, Myoga, Kagura, Kanna and many others" explained Kurama calmly.

"That surrogate mother and father were us" I smiled and snuggled into Kurama's warmth.

"I know" he smiled back at me.

"So that gives us the basic details of the legend of the Shikon-no-tama, which Kagome never told us about" nodded Kawabara.

"And Kila has one the match in a close draw" announced Koto.

"Hiei lost" gasped Yusuke.

"Damn that girl and her flashy tricks and such" cursed Hiei coming back to the group.

"I'll tell you the rest tonight" promised Kurama.

"I want to fight this round" I shouted.

"Okay then" shrugged Yusuke. I looked at Hiei for a second and burst out laughing. His hair had water layering it making it smooth down a bit but was starting to defy gravity again. His clothes were soaked in water and his eyes had small dots of ice blue that were slowly disappearing.

I jumped on the stage after my little laugh and cam face to face with Sakura. "Sakura from team Ai and Kagome from team Urameshi" shouted Juri, "FIGHT"

Sakura pulled out her sword and stood in a defensive position. I held her arms up in a shield like way. Sakura charged at me first to be reflected by my barrier. I smirked and created a bow. The arrow was a sharp point lily that was pure white. I shot my arrow at Sakura and knocked her back a few.

She glared at me and once again charged with her sword using more power. Somehow she broke through the barrier and clashed her sword against my bow, unable to break it. She spun around and went for my waist and once again I blocked. It was a boring match, just the normal attacks and blocks so let's just get to the end action.

Sakura and I both had small wounds but Sakura had one large gash on her leg. "Damn" she cursed.

"You know, you're a good fighter" I smiled.

"You too" she smirked.

"Sorry about this" I smiled sadly and ran behind Sakura and hit her on the pressure point, knocking her out. She fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Wow, Sakura lost" gasped Kaily.

"I know, how interesting" smiled Rika.

"My turn" grinned Vina.

"Yah, I get to fight" cheered Yusuke punched the air.

"Yah, Urameshi beat that girl to a pulp" shouted Kawabara.

"I'm a girl" I growled, pushing Kawabara over. He landed flat on his face.

"Vina from team Ai and Yusuke from team Urameshi in the last round, ready set fight" laughed Juri.

"Yusuke goes into the punch as Vina does a round house kick. Vina punches Yusuke in the stomach and knocks him back. Yusuke recovers and gets into a defensive position preparing for Vina's second attack. Vina smirks and charges at Yusuke trying for the stomach but drops down at the last second tripping him" announced Koto.

"Wow, Yusuke has a challenge" grinned Kawabara.

"Your good" smirked Yusuke.

"I know I am" giggled Vina.

"Well isn't she modest" stated Kurama sarcastically.

Yusuke got his hands into the Rei gun position and shot a beam at Vina. I fire wall appeared at the last minute and reflected the blast, killing 1/8 of the audience. Luckily Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Genkai and Yukina weren't in the 1/8.

"Are you trying to kill everyone" screamed Rika.

"Sorry" sweat dropped Vina.

"Hn" scoffed Kila.

A few more minutes passed. "Damn" cursed Vina who just lost. You ask how, I don't even know.

"Team Urameshi wins and team Ai is sent back home with nothing, Wait till tomorrow for the next match" stated Koto.

"We won" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Calm down" chuckled Kurama patting me on the shoulder.

"But we won" I whined.

"We know" smirked Yusuke.

"You won" shouted Keiko running up to Yusuke and pouncing on him.

"Wow, Keiko calm down" gasped Yusuke.

"But you didn't die" Keiko giggled.

"You didn't either" countered Yusuke.

"That was awesome, but Hiei… lost" gasped Botan.

"Weird, I know" agreed Kawabara.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei. Hiei was back to his old self.

"Come on let's get back to the hotel and have dinner, we missed lunch" suggested Kurama, the peace maker.

"Okay, I'm hungry" smiled Yukina.

"I'll cook in our room" I pipped.

"Sure" shrugged Yusuke.

"Me cook" shouted Botan.

"Agreed" nodded Genkai.

So we all headed back to our own rooms and got ready for dinner. I cooked Sushi, Oden, Gazoya and fried shrimp.

"This looks awesome" smiled Kurama.

"Thank you" I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Itatakimas" we all chanted before digging into my cooked food. We also heard the echo of Itatakimas in the room beside us.

"This is delicious" spoke Yusuke between mouth fulls.

"Hn" agreed Hiei pooping a piece of fried shrimp into his mouth.

"You still the same cook you used to be" smirked Kurama.

"Thank you" I grinned yet again.

We continued to eat dinner and I washed the dishes with Yusuke at the end. Everyone voted him to help me and he was forced too.

I took my shower first, letting the hot water sooth my sore muscles and wash off the disgusting dirt. After I walked into mine and Kurama's room to see that he was asleep already, I crawled in beside him and snuggled into his chest.

It was morning once again as the horrid rays of light filtered through our bedroom window waking me up from my wondrous dream of Kurama. I opened my blue eyes to be met with lush green ones. "Morning" whispered Kurama.

"Morning" I smiled sitting up.

"So did you have a nice sleep" smirked Kurama.

"Why do you ask that" I questioned looking at him. A small smug smiled graced his pinkish lips.

"Oh, just the fact that you were moaning my name in your sleep is all" he grinned. I felt my cheeks rise in heat as I tried to look away from his pointed smirk.

"Uh um" was my intelligent reply.

He continued to smirk at me like no tomorrow. "Don't try to deny it, Kagome" he continued, I heard you fair and square"

"Fine I dreamt about you, so what? That's nothing special" I shouted. Oops wrong thing to say.

"Are you telling me that you always dream about me" he muttered seductively.

"Eh hehehe" I nervously laughed. I had to make an escape, but where to and how? The only way to get off the bed was over him. I was trapped.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart" he muttered.

"I love you too, Kurama" I gulped. He smiled gently at me and stood up pulling me with him. He circled his arms around my waist and I circled my arms around his neck. He leaned down a bit and kissed me on the lips passionately. I moaned and he took the chance to explore my mouth with his tongue.

About a minute later we broke apart for the lack of air in our lungs and I rested my head on his chest. That's when I realized, "Kurama isn't this a little irony, we're in our pajamas" I stated. He chuckled and pulled away from me fully. I immediately missed his comforting warmth.

I got over it in mere seconds and grabbed my bathing supplies and headed to the bathroom. I smiled; I loved staying clean and hate getting dirty.

The shower didn't last long since I didn't have any stray dirt on me. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I smelled eggs and bacon. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kurama standing there helping Yusuke cook. I giggled a bit and caught the two guy's attention. "I'll leave you two alone to cook. Yusuke don't blow up the kitchen" I continued to giggled and walked into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and started to watch T.V. It was boring was all I could truly say.

"Breakfast, come and get it" called Yusuke. I ran into the dinning room and sat on my chair. Kawabara came in seconds later.

"Ittatakimas" we chanted before digging into our plates full of food. I basically gobbled down my food and chugged my drink.

"I'm not cleaning the dishes today" I grinned and ran back into the living room to watch T.V. again. Kurama soon joined me and we sat together watching the news.

"Yesterday at the tournament team Ai lost to team Urameshi, the winners of the dark tournament will probably get to the finals. Team Urameshi has a new team member; a girl fighter is what they say. She is extremely strong and an excellent fighter. Today at the tournament team Maru and team Yokimi will battle" reported the news reporter.

"That must be exciting" Kurama grinned.

"Must it" I smiled snuggling into him.

The day passed, it was soon night. "Hey guys do you want to play truth or dare" asked Keiko coming into our um… living space.

"Sure" I piped.

"Whatever" replied Yusuke.

"Okay" smiled Kurama.

"No, I won't take part in these stupid human games" scoffed Hiei.

"Yah" shouted Kawabara.

"Hiei can watch us then" smiled Yukina coming into the room.

"Genkai isn't playing either" reported Koenma.

"Too bad" sighed Botan.

"Keiko goes first since she came up with the idea" giggled Yukina.

"Okay then" I smiled.

"Yusuke truth or dare" asked Keiko.

"Dare" smirked Yusuke.

"Hmm… I dare you to dress up in a pink frilly dress and dance around the room singing the Barney song" laughed Keiko. Yusuke turned pale as everyone in the room laughed as Hiei had a smirk plastered on his face.

Yusuke went in to Keiko's side and dressed up in a pink puffy dress and started dancing around the room singing.

No one could contain a laugh except Hiei; he actually let loose a chuckle. "You should laugh more often Hiei" smiled Yukina, his sister. He scoffed and turned his head so he was facing out a window.

"Okay then" blushed Yusuke, "toddler truth or dare"

"I'm not a toddler" shouted Koenma enraged, "truth, I do not want to go through what you just went through"

"If you would kiss anyone in this room and it can't be Botan, who would you kiss" asked Yusuke with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Um…" sweat dropped Koenma and whispered a name barely audible.

"Say again" smiled Botan, she wanted to know the answer really badly.

"Kagome" he muttered. I sat there shocked at what Koenma said. Kurama chuckled at me and my expression.

"Interesting" pondered Botan, "very interesting"

"Hem hem," Koenma cleared his throat, "Yukina truth or dare"

"Truth please" she replied sweetly.

"If Kagome, Keiko, and Botan were trapped in a blazing house of fire and you could only save one person, who would you, save" questioned Koenma.

"Easy, no offense to Kagome and Keiko or anything but me and Botan are so much alike and I've been friends with her the longest so I would save Botan, anyways Kurama would save Kagome and Yusuke would never let Keiko get hurt" giggled Yukina.

The game continued late into the night and everyone fell asleep in the living room either leaning on the wall or on someone else.

The next 5 days passed with no events of any sort at all and our second match was TODAY.

"Finally" I sighed tying my cloak on.

"It's been so boring, now for some action" grinned Yusuke punching the air above his head.

"Yah" smirked Kawabara punching the air in front of him. Suddenly at that very second a porthole opened and sucked in a protesting Yusuke, Kawabara and Hiei.

"What just happened" I questioned Kurama.

"They don't want those 3 fight at the match today" stated Kurama rather calmly, "no one ever wants Hiei to fight" sighed Kurama.

"So we're on our own" I asked.

"Yes we are" he replied.

"This is going to be so fun" I squealed clapping my hands together.

"It won't be fun once the pressure is fully on you" sighed Kurama then he smiled at me.

"This will be a piece of cake" I grinned at him.

"Hopefully, it wasn't the last time that this happened at the dark tournament"

"We will win" I confirmed grasping his hands, "it's either that or we die"

"Then we will not die" he smirked and fully grasped my hand in his.

We both headed down to the fighting arena and that is where we met our cheating opponents.

"No… I hate you Hitari. I said no cheating" growled one girl on the team and punched a guy on the head full force.

"Well sorry, but it worked didn't it" the boy named Hitari grinned nervously.

"WE SAID NO CHEATING" shouted the other four members of the team.

"We're so sorry about Hitari and his stupidity, is it okay if only you 2 battle in this round" smiled another girl ashamed.

"It's fine" stated Kurama.

"Thank you" sighed the first girl, "my names Kikishima"

"I'm Kimiko" introduced the second girl.

"Shalin" spoke a second boy calmly.

"Hanaki" shrugged the fifth team member.

"And the idiot cheater here is Hitari" scoffed Kimiko.

"Stupid idiot" growled Shalin.

"Hitari my doing that you just ruined our rep. by saying that we're not strong enough to take on the whole team Urameshi" explained Hanaki.

"I did" questioned the boy Hitari, "oh… I did"

The rest of the team fell down backwards. "Sorry we are known as team Kira" smiled Kikishima.

"How about to make it fair only 2 of us battle, one boy and one girl" suggested Shalin.

"That would be wonderful" I smiled kindly at the honest team, with one little take back.

"I vote Shalin" squealed Kimiko.

"That's because you have a crush on him" grinned Kikishima.

"Do not" shouted Kimiko while her face turned an extremely bright red.

"I vote Hanaki" shrugged Kikishima.

"That's because you have a crush on him" smirked Kimiko.

"Hn" scoffed Kikishima while going red in the cheeks a bit.

"How about our strongest fighters" suggested Shalin, "Kimiko and I"

"Good idea" smiled Kikishima.

"I agree" nodded Hanaki.

"But I want to fight" whined Hitari.

"NO" hollered the other 4. Hitari cowered back in fear. By then both Kurama and I had gigantic sweat drops hanging off the back of our heads while trying to contain our laughs and chuckles.

"It's settled then, Shalin and Kimiko will fight" declared Kikishima.

"It is official" confirmed Hanaki.

"Can team Urameshi and team Kira come to the arena" boomed the speaker. The 4 honest members of team Kira smiled at us and bowed before heading to the left side entrance to the battle field.

"You know the fighters on that team are real honest" I smiled.

"Not including that Hitari guy" smirked.

"Hey are our 3 friends going to be alright" I shouted down the hall.

"They will be or Hitari will feel pain like no other" replied Hanaki and Kikishima's voices.

"I'm going to die" cried the voice of Hitari.

"Damn right you are" shouted Kimiko's voice and a loud bonk was heard after.

"Hope the cheater is okay" I giggled turning around and walking with Kurama to the right side entrance.

"I have a feeling he will always recover just like Miroku always did" smiled Kurama totally unconcerned.

As we reached the door to the arena we heard Juri introduce team Kira. "Now for team Urameshi" Juri shouted and the door opened.

"Hey, announcer girl, Juri" shouted Hanaki.

"Yes" she growled.

"We're only sending in 2 fighters since team Urameshi only has 2 fighters, because of a stupid mistake that one of our team members caused" explained Kikishima.

"Um, okay then" sweat dropped Juri, looking at the two fighters on team Urameshi skeptically.

"We're sending in Kimiko and Shalin to fight" reported Hanaki.

"Well I hope you all just heard our new update there will only be two fights today from these two teams, what bad luck, no blood shed" shouted Juri into her microphone.

"BOO" replied the audience quite loudly.

"Horrible luck that team Kira is known for its honesty" cried Koto.

"Go Kurama and Kagome" cheered Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Koenma from the audience. Genkai just nodded her head at the two fighters.

"I'll fight first" suggested Kurama.

"Okay then" I replied smiling at him.

"I'll go first Kimiko, is that alright" asked Shalin.

"It's perfectly okay" Kimiko smiled brightly.

"First match Kurama from team Urameshi and Shalin from team Kira" spoke Juri, "begin"

Kurama stood there in a defensive position waiting for Shalin to attack and Shalin did the same.

Shalin was the first to pull out a sword from under his cloak and charged at Kurama. Kurama dodged the

Attack and flipped backwards. He pulled a blood red rose out of his hair and channeled his demon/spirit energy into it and it became his infamous weapon Rose whip. Kurama lashed his whip at Shalin from far and Shalin dodged all of his attacks and occasionally accidentally slipping once in a while.

"Damn" cursed Shalin under his breath and saw an open spot. He rushed in and tried to cut Kurama's side. Kurama dodged just in time and I sighed in relief.

"Not even a drop of blood has been shed yet, but the attacks are getting more frequent, we need some blood" shouted Koto.

I gritted my teeth, those two announcers were getting on my nerves, they need to be taught a lesson when this tournament is over.

"And Shalin has been cut on the shoulder" screamed Koto excitedly.

"Your good at fight" grinned Shalin clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Your good yourself, haven't had a workout like that since the dark tournament" smirked Kurama.

"Shalin you okay" cried Kimiko from the side.

"I'm fine Kimiko-Chan" Shalin smiled still keeping his eyes on Kurama. That's when I saw Kikishima and Hanaki walk over to me.

"Your team is good at fighting" smiled Kikishima lightly.

"Thank you" I smiled back at her kindly.

"We also want to say that if the rest of your team gets back here on time then it will be the full five-five, one-on-one match" explained Hanaki.

"I agree, we don't want the audience to start a riot, now do we" I joked.

"Of course we don't" laughed Kikishima, full heartedly.

"The winner is Kurama, from team Urameshi" smiled Juri spinning around to face the whole audience at least once.

"Look what you did, I missed half of the match" I pouted playfully. Kikishima giggled at me and Hanaki chuckled at my childish innocence.

"Next will be Kagome from team Urameshi and Kimiko from team Kira" announced Juri pointing at each side of the arena at our teams.

"Are you hurt" I asked Kurama as I walked passed him.

"I'm fine" he smiled, "just fight and win"

"I will" I smiled at him. When I reached the center where Kimiko was waiting smiling at me, Juri was ready to start.

"You two are really cute together" Kimiko smiled kindly.

"Thank you" I blushed, "how about you and Shalin"

"He's still getting over a girl that dumped him two weeks ago almost just before the tournament. I don't have a chance with him" Kimiko smiled kindly yet quite sadly and a bit forced.

"I think it will work out. Hearts can always heal and souls are always rebuilt, you'll get you chance" I encouraged her.

"BEGIN" shouted Juri. I backed up a bit and so did Kimiko, to give us some space. I materialized my bow again and a quiver of sharp lilies appeared on my back. I strung a lily arrow and shot aimed it at Kimiko.

She how ever pulled a charm off of her necklace and held her palm out with the charm on it.

"I command upon my power for the staff of the moon to release" she chanted and the charm started to glow softly then it radiated a bright silver light before the light diminished the charm grew into a staff that was silver and had the engravings of the full moon and a wolves on it. On the end of the staff was a small statue of a howling wolf and once again the full moon.

"I'm not going to go easy on you" she smirked getting into an attack position with her staff reeled back at her side.

I released my arrow and she blocked it with her staff, I continued to shoot arrows at her and she continued to deflect them. One of them grazed her cheek and caught her a bit off guard a bit but she recovered swinging her staff and breaking another arrow in half. She then charged at me and once again swung her staff at my head. I ducked and she continued to attack.

During one of the attacks she knocked me over and I rolled o the other side of the arena and jumped back up again ready for another onslaught of attacks.

"Your fast" she smirked, "not one has ever survived that onslaught with out at least a large gash"

"Thanks for the compliment" I replied sarcastically. Kimiko laughed a bit before charging at me again. I created a sword in my hands and blocked her attack. She spun around and kicked me. I slid back from the impact and got back into a defensive position. She smiled warmly at me before attacking again.

"At least try to win" she shouted.

"What" I replied.

"Why aren't you fighting me at your full power, don't give me half. At least spare me ¾ of your power" she argued.

"How did you know" I questioned her surprised.

"Don't think I'm an idiot, I can sense more power in you than that so give it to me" she smirked.

"Fine but if you're killed" I warned.

"So what if I'm killed" she questioned me, "it doesn't matter. I'd be happy that at least I was killed while fighting and not on the streets"

"Fine" I sighed wearily and released a considerate amount of power. The power circled around me and withdrew back in me.

"That's better" she smiled sweetly and released some of her stored up power as well. We were almost evenly matched then.

I was the first to attack that time with my sword, she blocked with her staff and smiled up at me and whispered, "don't go easy on me just because I can't have the one I love, you're just rubbing it in, in my eyes if you do that"

"I understand" I nodded and pulled my sword back and slashed at her, to my utter surprise she didn't block the attack and the sword got her in the stomach. She sighed and smiled at me thankfully before standing up and clutching her wound.

"Thank you" she muttered and fell forward again in an unconscious state.

"Your welcome" I stared and slowly walked off of the arena and into Kurama's arms. I hugged him close to me.

"I pity her" he muttered into my ear.

"Me too" I whispered sadly into his ear and buried my face into his shirt and cried. I looked back at the arena to see Kikishima and Hanaki shaking Kimiko trying to get her to wake up. Shalin was just standing there watching.

"That's so sad" sniffled Yukina from the stands.

"It surly is" agreed Botan and Koenma.

"Wonder what's it like to be her" pondered Keiko.

"It's different for you then it is for her. You got your love at the moment that you told him. She did not. She was turned down for another woman, and never got her love. Then so soon after her love and his love broke up but he closes his heart and forgets the words that you gave him. He forgot that she gave him his heart, so he lets no one in ever again" explained Genkai.

"That happens so often, a soul comes to spirit world in total depression and never comes out of it, so they are sent to the second death realm of lost love" sighed Koenma shaking his head.

"It's always so sad to guide a spirit like that to spirit world. They are always lost in their own little world mourning what they never had" cried Botan.

"That's so horrible" sobbed Keiko.

"Team Urameshi wins the fight" announced Juri.

"Well it's a tad bit late dear" shouted Kikishima sarcastically while having tears in her eyes.

Juri growled a bit and jumped out of the arena.

"Next are the semi-finals" I sighed snuggling into Kurama and his warm embrace.

"NO… we missed it" panted Yusuke's voice. He had just entered from our door followed by a panting Kawabara and a pissed Hiei.

"They had to suck me up with the two idiots" he scowled. Kurama chuckled at Hiei's expense and I giggled slightly.

"Did we win" asked Kawabara.

"Yes we did" I smiled sadly.

"They were really an honest team, it was only one member that took part in the cheating" explained Kurama.

"That so" Yusuke smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry he'll be punished for that stupid act of stupid ness (-;)" declared Kikishima coming out from behind me.

"I'm sorry about Kimiko" I apologized ashamed.

"Hey, it's totally fine. We should have known and not chosen her to fight. Well she is alive much to her displeasure" giggled Kikishima.

"Are you saying that I'm not happy to be alive" argued Kimiko; she was being supported by Hanaki.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" scoffed Kikishima. Kimiko just growled and looked at me.

"You just had to go soft the moment that I told you that, I thought you would put a lot of your power in that blow if not all of your power. I can't believe you didn't just end it there" she screamed at me then smiled and had a cheerful look on her face, "good luck in the semi-finals"

I sweat dropped along with Kurama, talk about ungodly mood swings. Yusuke and Kawabara were totally confused and Hiei knew what was going on and was smirking at me.

"Kimiko, come on let's get you healed" smiled Hanaki.

"Okay" smiled Kimiko warmly and leaned against him and the two walked away. Shalin and Hitari were already gone.

"Can I ask you, who did Shalin recently break up with" asked Kurama.

"Me" whispered Kikishima.

"You" screamed Keiko who had just come down.

"But you had the crush on Hanaki" I accused.

"Kimiko just said that for fun" sighed Kikishima, "Shalin wants to get back together"

"I think that Kimiko realizes that she can't have Shalin, but look she's talking to Hanaki so neatly" squealed Botan.

"I hope those two end up for the best then" smiled Yukina.

"I hope so too" smiled Koenma.

"Let's get back to our rooms, we only get three days this time to rest for the semi-finals" explained Genkai.

"Not the semi-finals Genkai, the obstacle course" corrected Botan.

"That's right that obstacle course for the extra points" concluded Kawabara.

"Did you know that we got team Ai's three points so now we're up at 6 points" I smiled brightly.

"We're the only one with points so far then" declared Yusuke.

"Yes" scoffed Hiei.

"The rules are that only 4 of the five on the team can do the obstacle course" stated Koenma.

"Let's exclude Kawabara" suggested Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and I.

"Why" he pouted sluggishly.

"Um… we don't want to waste you excellent coordination with a stupid obstacle course" made up Kurama politely.

"Your right, we don't want to damage my looks with a horrid obstacle course" smirked Kawabara Q(-Q).

"Yes, yes we don't want to waste your talent" sweat dropped Botan catching on to the little white lie.

"Why Kazuma, we could just spend the day together" smiled Yukina. She might like Kawabara but that does not mean she can't see any of his faults.

"Yes Yukina, I'll make that day special" grinned Kawabara. I heard Hiei growl a bit at Kawabara.

"Is it okay with you, Hiei" asked Yukina politely.

"Why do you need to ask the shrimp Yukina, dear" asked Kawabara. (I don't hate Kawabara, much, so I'll try to not make him look like an idiot, much)

"Whatever" scoffed Hiei and turned his head away.

"It's fine" translated Kurama.

"You're always the peace maker" I joked.

"What happened to going to our room" asked Keiko.

"Yah, let's go" nodded Genkai.

So with that we went up to our rooms and got ready for uh… late lunch. Kawabara nearly blew up the kitchen while trying to cook but the food ended up good and edible at least or I'd be sick at the moment which I was not.

Three days passed again and it was truly uneventful, we had decided that Kurama and Hiei were going to team up for the obstacle course while I was paired up with Yusuke, or we might end up with a barbequed Yusuke at the end of the course.

Team Maru had decided to exclude Jaken so Shippo and Kirara were together and Sesshomaru and Rin were together.

I had also heard that team Naraku was excluding himself and Inuyasha and Kikyo were paired up and Kagura and Kanna were teamed up.

"This is so sad, hopefully we can save those four or otherwise we might have to kill them" I whispered to Kurama. It was just before dawn on the day of the obstacle course and I was snuggling in with Kurama.

"Hopefully" he sighed quietly pulling me closer to him in a warm embrace. My hair and his hair were tangled together in a sea of black and red.

Our legs were also tangled together and we were both under the covers. I buried my nose into the crook of his neck and relaxed at his rose scent. It was calming and wonderful that I couldn't help but get lost in it.

I lifted my head after a moment and emerald green clashed with ocean blue for a second; I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned the kiss immediately and slid his tongue against my lips asking for entrance. I complied and opened my mouth slightly and his tongue shot in exploring my mouth.

About 2 minutes later we both pulled away gasping for breath and smiling at each other as he was on top of me now. I sighed peacefully and flipped over rapidly so I was on top of him.

I smiled sincerely at him and settled down resting myself on top of him while I reburied my nose into his neck and taking in his smell again I started to drift to sleep as I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled causing a vibration to occur and keep my awake and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Kurama was the first to be taken in by sleep and I was soon lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his chest.

About an hour later I woke up again and Kurama also woke up because of my shifting around.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I want to take a bath" I pouted playfully my hair falling over my shoulders and on to his face. He chuckled and released me. I climbed off of the bed and got new clothes for the obstacle course.

I walked out of the room and covered my mouthy and stifling a yawn. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, then locking it. I turned on the shower letting the water warm up before stripping of my clothes.

The warm water ran down my skin as I stepped in and soothed me the way only Kurama can compare to.

After my shower Kurama was the next to get in, leaving Kawabara and Yusuke to wait. I started on breakfast and cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and French toast. By the time I was set up and was ready to eat everyone was already at the table, including our 5 friends from next door.

I had invited them over to eat breakfast with us instead of them cooking themselves. We would head to the course soon enough and I didn't want to wait for them to finish late and then we would also be late.

After breakfast Botan and Keiko washed the dishes and Yukina left with Kawabara to explore the island and spend time with him like she had promised. Hiei had growled a bit but let it be.

"Let's go now" snapped Yusuke.

"Don't be impatient" growled Keiko.

"Actually Yusuke's right, we better go" smiled Botan.

"Or we'll be late" added Koenma hopefully. Yusuke smirked at Keiko for being right for once.

"I never disagreed with him" she stated, "I just said to be more patient"

"You know, Keiko is once again right" I joked. Everyone burst out laughing while Yusuke cursed at me for ruining his one second glory.

"Don't worry Yusuke, you will out think Keiko sooner or later" grinned Botan.

"I think that would be in the after life" smirked Koenma. Another round of laughs was issued and Hiei just continued to smirk.

"Let's go" snapped Genkai as soon as she stopped laughing at one of her most recent students.

"Come on" smiled Kurama and walked with me by his side out of the door. Everyone else followed soon after.

Keiko, Botan, Genkai and Koenma split up with us as soon as we reached the course and went to the stands where they could watch and laugh at us from afar without being hit on the head or being killed.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Kirara, and Shippo were already there and waiting for us. "You won't get those points' mama, dad" challenged Shippo.

"You think" I argued playfully.

"Yes, soon to be mother and father in law" smirked Kirara.

"You're on" growled Yusuke playfully.

"And Inuyasha has been reborn" laughed Kirara.

"Literally" sighed Rin.

"Look over there" pointed out Sesshomaru. On the other side of the starting point were Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura and Inuyasha standing there with a face devoid of emotion.

"Naraku has erased there memories of us and taught them that he is their master" explained Shippo shaking his head.

"He also holds their hearts just incase they remember from seeing any of us again" included Kirara sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll free them or kill them to free them. Kikyo and Inuyasha are easier to kill since they already died but ridding Kanna and Kagura of their lives is a tad bit unfair. I think that we should kill Inuyasha and Kikyo to put their souls to rest and try to free only Kagura and Kanna. Less work" I explained to them.

"We're fighting them in the semi-finals" stated Rin.

"You are" questioned Yusuke.

"Yes" nodded Sesshomaru.

"Then if we win, we're either going to face your team or Naraku" concluded Kurama.

"Yes, but that is only if you win" smirked Shippo.

"Of course we'll win" shouted Yusuke.

"It's the semi-finals dolt; this is going to be harder then before. Only the strongest teams survive now" seethed Hiei trying to suppress the urge to cut Yusuke's head off for his stupid over confidence.

"All of the team's lines up at the start please" shouted Juri.

"May the best win" smiled Rin.

"May the best win" I repeated shaking hands with her and lining up with Yusuke at the start.

Juri and Koto were spaced out on the course with a few extra announcers. The funny thing was that Yukina, Kawabara, Jaken, Keiko, Genkai, Botan and Koenma were some of the few extra announcers.

They caught my questioning gaze and shrugged it off, giving me an I-know-weird-isn't-it-well-they-just-chose-us-to-be-extra-annoncers look.

"Ready teams, just to tell you, you and your partner must be an arms length only away from each other" explained Koto.

"Only an arms length" IO muttered sulking, "keep up Yusuke"

"I'll try" he smiled.

"GO" shouted Juri.

I didn't watch any one while running except Kurama and Hiei so don't expect me to explain everything to you.

We ran in an open field where there were these weird ropes that snagged peoples ankles so you had to dodge all of them while keep on going forward. How evil is that, seriously, give us some slack?

"Ouch" shouted Yusuke. A rope thingy had caught his ankle, I shot a beam of miko's power at the rope thing. It disintegrated.

"Sorry" panted Yusuke.

"It's fine, now come on, we're not far behind. You've only got snagged once others have been snagged like 5 times so were sort of in the lead, except for Hiei and Kurama that is" I smiled while running beside him.

"Hey, I heard that you can give some energy to make me faster, can you do that so I won't slow you down" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" I smiled brightly and gave him the power to run faster, dodge easier and sense things much easier.

We made it through the field with out much more problem from Yusuke or I and Hiei and Kurama were only a bit ahead of us.

Next was a tall metal wall with out any grips. We had to climb above that thing and down again.

"You can jump well right" I questioned Yusuke.

"Up" he called and we jumped staying within arms length the whole time. We made it to the top and jumped down, the minute we hit the ground we continued to run.

"Your good and I thought that you would be a set back" I smirked.

"Thank you and not thank you" he replied.

The next obstacle was a cliff that was about 30 meters apart from the cliff on the other side. Below was a river that was full of acid. Naraku's doing.

"Ready" asked Yusuke.

"Run and jump" I yelled and we sped towards the edge. We both jumped and I made it but Yusuke didn't really make it. He was much to close to the edge.

"Yikes" he hollered while falling back. I ran towards him and grabbed his hand flipping backwards and bringing him with me.

"That was close, you alright" I asked rubbing my sore head.

"I'm fine let's go" he bit out and jumped up.

We continued to run and we soon encountered the forest. We ran down the path and collided with a demon.

"Spirit gun" shouted Yusuke and the demon disintegrated into ash.

I smiled at him and we continued to run. "You know we make a good team" I smiled kindly.

"You think" he replied sarcastically waving a hand in the air. The smell of the salty sea soon reached our noses and that's when we arrived at the beach.

There was an entrance to an under water cave there and a sign. "No Magic, no spells while in the cave or when entering the cave or you'll instantly be disqualified.

I cursed slightly and pulled out a small bag. "I had a feeling that we would go under water" I smiled and stripped of my outside clothes and reveled a swim suit.

"I'll just were my jeans while swimming" suggested Yusuke.

"And here I thought you would get changed into the extra swim trunks I got" I smiled at him.

"You brought with you…"

"Get changed buddy, you're losing time" I scowled. He nodded and took the swim trunks from me. He changed and I stuffed the extra clothes into my bag. Kurama and Hiei arrived and Hiei groaned. Yes water, no spells, poor Hiei.

The two then looked at us and our previously prepared clothes. I smiled at them and threw them two more swim trunks before strapping my bag onto my back and diving into the water with Yusuke.

When in the cave there was another sign, where it stated that we had to find the key that would open our door.

We found our door soon enough and went up for a breath of air in a space between the water and the rock.

"Come on we need to find the key" panted Yusuke.

"Your right, under" I panted and we both dived again. We searched for the key and found it strapped to the ground that was covered with concrete.

I looked at him and he looked at me and then we both nodded before smashing the concrete and releasing the key.

We went up for the breath of air and back down again and swam to our door and opened it.

The moment we opened the door and went in, the door closed and the water all was drained back out side. Another door opened and we were in a snowy area.

"Damn it's cold" shivered Yusuke.

"Change back into our real clothes" I chattered.

"Aren't they wet" he asked.

"Water proof bag" I answered shortly and tossed him his clothes. He dressed in them and so did I and also I pulled out two cloaks.

We entered the snow blizzard area and passed through the frost biting cold. The next thing we knew were in front of a door as I felt it, it burned slightly.

"I have a feeling fiery hell is next. Take off the layers and only wear as little as possible without exposing any skin" I stated.

Yusuke nodded and we stripped of our many layers of unneeded clothes. We both were freezing but the moment we stepped into the next room the heat burned. A few seconds later we heard Hiei's voice shout, "Finally"

"He must be relieved" I smirked.

"While were burning, let's get out of here fast" gritted Yusuke. We ran across the fiery field and reached another door. It burned to the touch but I swung it opened to reveal that we were back on the beach at a different location.

Getting out we wiped away the sweat and started run again. The last part of the course, we had to crawl under nets.

"Ready" I asked.

"Ready" nodded Yusuke.

We both dived under the nets and started to crawl. There were bugs trapped underneath not to mention other people.

"Ouch" I whined when my hair got caught in the net.

"You okay" asked Yusuke.

"Fine" I grumbled untangling my hair. We continued to crawl with less distraction and the moment we got past the net we made a run for the finish. We reached there at the same time as Sesshomaru and Rin.

Kurama and Hiei followed with Shippo and Kirara in tow. Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back when they got to the finish and Kagura was dragging Kanna.

"Our winners for first place are, wait we have a tie for first place, Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke Urameshi for team Urameshi, Sesshomaru and Rin for team Maru, second place goes to Kurama and Hiei from team Urameshi and third place goes to Shippo and Kirara from team Maru. That brings team Urameshi up to 11 points and team Maru gets 4 points" announced Juri.

"Well wasn't that so exciting, never thought that humans could be so strong" shouted Koto stupidly.

"You just insulted me girl" growled Yusuke.

"Calm down Yusuke it's fine" I sweat dropped.

"Well that was tiring" gasped Kurama.

"I hate water" scowled Hiei.

"At least you guys were half prepared" I giggled.

"You tried to kill us" snapped Hiei, "going into a winter wonderland in shorts, damn it"

"So sorry" I laughed. The next thing I knew Kurama had tackled me to the ground and pinned me.

"It's not funny" teased Kurama.

"To me it is" I retorted and sat up quickly trying to fling him off me. It worked and I ran as fast as I could to get away from the angry demons.

"Yusuke you did awesome" I heard Keiko squeal and then I heard the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"Thanks Keiko" I heard Yusuke.

"Kagome get back here" I heard Kurama shout at me from not far behind.

"No" I shouted running faster. To be exact I was running around in circles around everyone else.

"Got you" he chuckled and grabbed me around the waist.

"Shoot, I'm caught" I giggled. That was when I noticed miasma start to fill the air. "COVER YOUR NOSES AND MOUTH, MIASMA IS IN THE AIR" I screamed.

Everyone immediately covered their mouths with their hands. I of course was immune to miasma.

"Naraku" concluded Kurama.

"Nice to know you still remember me" cackled Naraku's voice.

"Show your self" growled Kawabara.

"Why should I human" smirked Naraku.

"Your scared Naraku" I smiled evilly.

"You might have killed me once guardian of the Shikon, but not again" taunted Naraku's voice again and again. He was circling us, sizing us up.

"Kagome, you have defeated me once but you as a human will not defeat this Naraku for now I am stronger then I ever was before, even with the Shikon" teased Naraku tauntingly.

"Why won't you show yourself, you are scared" smirked Hiei hiding half of his power perfectly.

"I am not scared, I am much too strong too take you all on. Not worth my time" snidded Naraku.

"Not worth your time, I say. Kagome did defeat you once she can again" snapped Kurama.

"Ah, the Youko Kurama has taken refuge in the body of a human. Pathetic" spat Naraku. I looked around. He was circling us.

"Emotions of a human make you weak, make you vulnerable" stated Naraku calmly, I sensed him he was circling us at a fast rate.

"Human emotions don't make you weak" retorted Yusuke.

"They make you strong" continued Kawabara.

"And humans aren't so vulnerable, they can defend themselves" snapped Keiko.

"Human emotions fuel the fire of strength" declared Botan.

"They never get in the way" explained Koenma.

"Emotions never give into the weight of evil" exclaimed Genkai.

"Emotions make the heart and mind strong" cried Yukina.

"To not ever break down in a fight" muttered Hiei. I smiled at him; he did have a large heart after all.

"Emotions help the broken" murmured Kurama.

"Emotions Naraku, that was what defeated you 500 years ago, emotions, there was love, friendship, security, trust, happiness, willingness, sadness, courage, wisdom and most of all determination" I hollered into the air.

"Pathetic, emotions do nothing. You all have got it wrong" scowled Naraku.

"Being a human does not fuel the passion of emotions" whispered Botan.

"Having a heart does" whispered Yukina.

"And that Naraku is what you lack" Kurama shouted into the air.

"And I'm glad, having a heart, having emotions. They just get in the way" cackled Naraku evilly. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to my knees.

"We will meet again, miko" smirked Naraku. With that Naraku's aura disappeared and so did his miasma. Everyone gasped for breath as the air cleared. I lifted my hand off of my stomach to observe the extent of my wound. There was a slash going horizontally across my stomach. I chuckled lowly and used my miko powers to slowly heal the wound. I sighed in content as Kurama once again wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" I giggled.

"Hey, guys I have great news" chirped Keiko.

"And that would be" questioned Yusuke.

"Kikyo disintegrated in the fire dome, Naraku is lacking a team member" explained Botan happily.

"Naraku will find a way out of that little problem. I know he will. So we will just have to train harder" I declared, "and that was an excellent idea Hiei, to hide half of your power from Naraku. He won't know what hit him"

"Hn" scoffed Hiei.

"Well he doesn't know us well enough, he probably thinks that Yusuke is weak just because he's human" exclaimed Koenma.

"Probably" I resolved, "and he doesn't know I'm a demon" smirked Kagome.

"Also he doesn't know that I'm the great Kawabara" boasted the idiot. Yukina broke into a small fits of giggles, while everyone else had a big sweat drop on their heads.

"That's right, he doesn't know that you're the uh… great Kawabara" giggled Botan.

"Well let's return to our rooms now" stated Genkai.

"Good idea" nodded Koenma.

"Whatever" replied Yusuke.

So with that done we returned to our own rooms, me surrounded by a bunch of hungry boys. Just my luck. I went into the kitchen looked in all the cupboards all that was left was the ingredients for… you guess it ODEN. I squealed and started to cook, Kurama poked his head into the kitchen once.

"We need to go grocery shopping" I stated while stirring.

"Yah, I know" sighed Kurama and removed his head from my view in the kitchen. I giggled slightly and started dishing out the food.

"Lunch's ready, come and get it" I called. The next thing I knew I was tackled by four hungry boys. My word even Hiei tackled me and so did Kurama, they must be hungry, I should have poisoned the food for the fun of it.

You wouldn't dare Hiei snorted mentally since his mouth was full of oden.

Dare I I retorted while munching on my oden.

What are you two talking about asked Kurama.

Oden I chirped.

And her poisoning it smirked Hiei. I saw Kurama lower his dish in reality and look at me skeptically. I laughed mentally, Hiei always had a way to scare Kurama somehow or make him ponder.

Did you really poison the oden Kagome Kurama asked.

If I did, would I be eating it I snorted.

Right, because you gave us dishes with poisoned food while your dish is untouched suggested Kurama.

Whatever, your way to gullible for your own good I giggled and resumed eating my oden. Kurama also started eating, but not before hesitating first.

The fox is so gullible snorted Hiei.

He forgot that he would be able to smell the poison I sighed and continued to eat. The rest of the day was uneventful and nothing happened. We spent the next two days training for the semi-finals. Kawabara wasn't doing that bad actually. He had improved was all that I could say.

The third day came, the semi-finals. This was going to be quite interesting, all I knew was that someone was going to die in this, whether from our team or not. It was not possible to avoid death any more. This tournament had a reputation of being the first deadly tournament and that the dark tournament was in second place. If no one died then this tournament would lose its title and the dark tournament would be the most deadly tournament. How enjoyable.

So here it was the day of death. I woke up to a cloudy sky, guess the heaven's also sensed of the death that would occur today. Hopefully we would all make it out alive.

I dressed into a black fighting kimono with sparkling green vines as trimming and pink roses at the corners. I little to classy for today, but like I cared.

I walked out of the washroom to be met by the sight of everyone standing in the living room waiting.

"Not taking a shower" I questioned.

"Yah, after we fight" smirked Yusuke. For the least bit of it, I was shocked, usually Yusuke would say, "Yah, after we win." I guess he also sensed the death in the air. How sad.

We trudged down the corridor and to the right side entrance. It seemed we always entered from this side. Kurama kissed me on the cheek lightly and nuzzled my neck for a bit before the door opened.

"Team Urameshi" announced Juri.

The left side door then also started to open, "Team Kirimatta."

Team Kirimatta consisted of two girls and three boys. How exciting. "Since this is the semi-finals we will also be introducing the team members just so you can get acquainted before killing each other" chirped Juri.

"Cindy" stated one of the girls with short shoulder length black hair.

"Kim" another girl smiled, she had brown eyes.

"Ryu" scoffed a boy with jet black hair.

"Hideki" smirked the second boy, he had purple eyes.

"Akira" shrugged the third and final boy. He had a calm tone, but not as calm as Kurama's at times.

"Yusuke"

"Kawabara"

"Kurama"

"Hn, Hiei"

"Kagome"

"Okay…Now that the introductions are over we present to you the first battle in the semi- finals, team Urameshi against team Kirimatta" announced Juri with pride lacing her words.

"I'm going first you guys" smirked Hideki.

"Whatever" scoffed Kim.

"Just go" smiled Cindy, "ignore the girl that gets hyper by eating a box of chocolates for a midnight snack"

"Come on chocolates are yummy" grinned Kim sheepishly.

"Yah, I know" agreed Ryu.

"See he agreed with me" retorted Kim.

"But there not good enough to actually eat them for a midnight snack" teased Ryu. I could see a vein throbbing on Kim's forehead of she elbowed Ryu in the stomach and stomped on his toe. She then smiled brightly at me.

"Who wants to fight first" asked Yusuke.

"Hn, I will" smirked Hiei and jumped into the arena.

Naturally when the fight began, Hiei and that Hideki guy were almost invisible. I could see them alright and so could Yusuke if he wasn't unconscious on the ground with swirly eyes. () He must have tried to keep up with those two fighters and gotten dizzy in the process leading to the swirly eyes.

Before I knew it there was a crater in the wall with Hideki unconscious in the middle of it. I stared Kawabara stared. Wow, Hiei could pack a…what did he do to Hideki in the first place.

Let's skip the mambo jumbo and head to the next round. Kurama against Akira, intellect against intellect, demon against demon, calm voices against calm voices. Seriously this fight was much too calm for my liking. It was boring; the two were trying to outwit each other in the battle of the superior brains. Then came the part where they started to spar against each other. Whip against staff, skill against coordination, and I could continue for forever and more but I won't. Lucky you, ne?

In the end, Kurama won. Blood had stained the battle field. The fight might have been boring but that does not mean any blood. Akira had lost his life as he did his sanity at the last moment. What happened to him, I don't know and probably never will. He had gone insane and attacked Kurama furiously. Finally Kurama gave in a killed Akira with a slash of his whip.

He stepped off the arena and I stepped up to him.

"I had to kill him Kagome. I'm not a cold hearted murderer" whispered Kurama. And I thought he could read minds, cheese and crackers was he way off.

"I know you aren't a murderer. You just set Akira free from insanity. I think he would thank you" I smiled a watery smile and hugged him tightly. "It's not really okay to kill but in a situation like this it's just unavoidable. I understand"

He smiled his cute smile and returned the hug.

"I'll go next" grinned Kawabara.

"Don't lose monkey" smirked Hiei. Kawabara was already in the ring so he would not be able to retort.

"Why do I get the MONKEY" I heard Cindy scream.

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE… WE DREW STRAWS ON IT" retorted Kim quite loudly.

"BUT YOU KNOW MY SYSTEM OF HORRID LUCK" argued Cindy.

"WE KNOW" shouted Ryu, "that's why we tried the system of drawing straws"

"YOU PLANNED THIS" growled Cindy.

"Exactly, now start fighting" grinned Hideki who had uh… recovered from Hiei's uh… attack was it.

Cindy was grumbling as she got into the arena and glared daggers at her team. "I'll get you for that Kim" I heard Cindy mumble as she got into a fighting pose and was about ready to slice Kawabara into shreds.

"Don't kill him Cindy. Someone already died" smiled Kim waving merrily.

"I'll kill him if I must" stated Cindy dryly.

"What ever you wish my lady ship" chuckled Ryu.

"Do you and Kim take up a habit of teasing me" growled Cindy.

"Why, yes we do" grinned Kim and Ryu at the same time.

"Well then, I'm sorry I asked" muttered Cindy.

"BEGIN" screamed Juri.

Cindy wasted no time in pulling out a double edge samurai fighting sword and got into an attack position. Kawabara materialized his spirit sword and got into a defensive position, ready for any of Cindy's attacks.

Cindy charged at Kawabara and brought down her sword in a sharp movement. She leaned forward and whispered into Kawabara's ear, "pretty good, for a talking monkey, but you'll never defeat me" she whispered.

"Are you trying to seduce him or something" snickered Kim.

"I'm killing you after I defeat him" growled Cindy and twisted her sword in a downward motion knocking Kawabara off his feet and onto the ground. Cindy in a rapid movement slashed her sword across his shirt and cut him through.

"Surrender now and you don't need to suffer a horrid death" murmured Cindy.

"I'm not that dishonorable" scoffed Kawabara and jumped up.

"So be it, you choose immeasurable pain" grinned Cindy mercilessly.

"So that is the path I have taken" growled Kawabara, "then so be it"

"Brave one aren't you" laughed Cindy.

"Here she goes into her mwhaha state" stated Kim dryly yet teasingly.

"An mwhaha state" questioned Kurama raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know so don't ask me" I shrugged.

"I know the answer. An mwhaha state is when one person acts evil" exclaimed Yusuke.

"OMG Yusuke knew something that you didn't" I joked pushing Kurama slightly.

"Are you implying that he's smarter than me" joked Kurama. I pretended to ponder the answer and wait a little bit.

"No I'm not implying he's smarter then you, I'm saying that he's smarter then you" I joked, "just kidding"

"Of course you are" smirked Kurama.

"Oh and looks like Cindy from team Kirimatta has taken the match and also Kawabara from team Urameshi has also survived, and I thought there was going to be more death then this" screamed Juri.

"Time to kill Kim" smirked Cindy and jumped out of the arena.

"Your not gonna kill me cause I'm fighting next" stated Kim and stuck her tongue out at Cindy. Kim then went on to the arena to battle next.

"So is it gonna be you Kagome or me" asked Yusuke.

"I don't really care" I shrugged.

"Then you get Kim and I'll get Ryu" smiled Yusuke.

"Okay" I nodded. I walked next to the arena and jumped up. I landed in front of Kim who was already in a defensive position.

"Ready set, BEGIN" Juri screamed. Kim suddenly started to transform into a dragon demon. An ice dragon demon. She smiled at me and launched herself into the sky. She circled around me a bit and dive throwing three daggers at me.

I dodged the daggers and summoned my sword. I jumped into the sky and sliced at her. It worked a bit and a drop of blood slid down her face. She smiled at me still and lashed out her daggers. I panted and dodged as they just continued to come at me effortlessly.

We continued fighting for so much more, that I lost track of what was happening my self. But before I knew it, I was on the ground with Kim standing over me. I had lost, nothing more nothing less. "Kim from team Kirimatta has won this match, Kagome from team Urameshi is out and unable to fight" Juri announced.

"Unable to fight" I thought to myself, maybe that was why I felt so cold, so alone. Kurama's warm arms wrapped around me and carried me out of the arena. He sat against the wall with me in his arms.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"I think so" I whispered.

"That's good. Kim sent a powerful attack at you just then" smiled Kurama.

"What did she do" I questioned.

"She nearly froze you but instead she just immobilized you and got you to the ground" answered Kurama, "she unlike me at times, has mercy and a good heart. You think this weird Kagome that ¾ of the semi-finalist are good and not bad"

"Yah, I think that's weird" I muttered softly.

Yusuke had just began fighting against Ryu and Ryu was starting to win when I started dozing off. I yawned loudly as Kurama chuckled at me. Yusuke launched a spirit gun at Ryu as he deflected the attack.

I sighed, Yusuke had to win. I could hear Keiko in the audience cheering him on, as Genkai continuously muttered about untrained idiots. Yukina was on the edge of her seat looking intently at the match. Botan and Koenma were cheering him on and on and on, kinda like Keiko was. This was wondrous, we made it to the semi finals, would we lose it all now or will we survive till the last of the last of it.

As I fell in to the warm darkness I heard Juri shout, "Yusuke from team Urameshi has won the battle by killing Ryu." It was awesome, we had made it to the finals.

About the next morning to me I woke up to the sunshine. Kurama was standing beside me, "Thank god you woke up" sighed Kurama relieved.

"How long was I asleep for" I asked.

"2 days straight" replied Kurama.

"When are the finals" I asked.

"In one week, we can train for a bit after you get something to eat" smiled Kurama.

"Okay" I smiled up at him.

"Kagome your awake" cried Botan as she leapt on me.

"Yes I am" I replied breathlessly.

"Oh god, we were so worried" sobbed Keiko.

"Its fine" I giggled, "but it won't be if you continue to cut off all my oxygen"

Botan and Keiko immediately jumped off me and started apologizing in a rapid pace. I grinned up at them as I crawled out of my bed, uh… Kurama's and my bed and went to the washroom. Gross I haven't had a shower in 2 days. I climbed into the soothing liquid and washed myself off. As I exited the washroom the smell of ramen met my nose.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen and watched Kurama cook effortlessly. As he finished he smiled at me signaling that he knew I was there all along and started setting up the mouth watering food onto the table. Kawabara, Yusuke and Hiei came in seconds later and sat down with me and Kurama.

"Ittatakimas" we all chanted and started to eat. Well me, Kurama and Hiei were eating, Yusuke and Kawabara were stuffing their mouths full. I laughed full heartedly at their childish eating habits and ate again myself.

Later on Kurama and I started to train and spar against each other and Hiei joined us soon after, the next day Sesshomaru and his team were going to battle Naraku. That will decide all, It was either we were going to face old friends or old foes.

Soon everything was going to be resolved. Soon the fate of the world was going to be decided.

_This is my kinda world,_

_My kinda life._

_Going for the test,_

_Trying for best…_

_Of them all._

_Was it a once upon a time thing,_

_Was it just a dream come true._

_How many more lives could be lost…_

_To this world?_

_Must we endure this pain alone,_

_Must we fight forever through time,_

_Could it have been so different,_

_Could this world have lasted,_

_Longer?_

_This is my kinda world,_

_My kinda life._

_Alone in a crowd,_

_All by your self,_

_Wish' in you were…_

_Someone else._

_This is my kinda world, _

_This is my kinda life,_

_Not what live,_

_But how others have thrived._

Team Maru had lost three team members to team Naraku. Jaken was one of them, Kirara was another, Shippo was the last. How could this have been? I had already lost Inuyasha to Kikyo, Sango and Miroku to the aging of time and now the last of the original shard hunter group was gone…Shippo…Kirara.

I promise that I WILL avenge your deaths with the help of my team. Just some times, I wish that tears could bring you all back. At least I have Kurama, Right?

* * *

Don't kill me please don't kill me if your reading this and expect it to go to the end. Well to me this is getting freakishly long so instead, I'm writing a sequel to this thing about the last round and other things as well. Please Review if you can. Also I think some of it might be cut out. 


End file.
